Star Trek: Ares
by Crazy Redd
Summary: A new wormhole is found in the reaches of the Gamma Quadrant, leading to the closet galaxy, the Andromeda Galaxy. S:1 E:5 - Dediscen Stimulant: After the new that a new ship is going to take over the Ares' watch, things go from normal to weird.  On hold for Now.
1. Beginning Sequence

**I do not own Star Trek, I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I own it.  
>Credit goes to Gene Roddenberry for creating Star Trek and all of<br>the amazingness of Star Trek. Any canon characters belong to CBS  
>and Paramount I believe, if not then whoever owns Star Trek.<br>Nothing from any of the books (sinceI haven't read any of them)  
>is going to be canon in this world, and this world is not at all canonical.<br>**

_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Ares._

_Her ten-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out _

_new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._

_**I do not claim these words directly above, except the one word change for **_

__**_the ship starring in this fanfiction, Ares._**__

Captain Liron Annabelle Richards

**Species: Human**

**Captain of the Ares  
><strong>

Lieutenant Commander Ciro Andre Rodriguez

**Species: Human**

**First Officer**

Lieutenant Junior Grade Jace Raymond Knight

**Species: Half Vulcan; Half Human**

**Helmsman**

Lieutenant Commander Eris Landon

**Species: Human**

**Chief of Ops**

Lieutenant Akorem Celes

**Species: Bajoran**

**Chief Engineer**

Lieutenant Jemelle Iscari

**Species: Human**

**Chief of Security  
><strong>

Doctor William Charles Galen

**Species: Human**

**Doctor**

Ambassador Kordak

**Species: Klingon**

**Observer for the Klingons**

James Tyler Lovett

**Species: Unknown, Seems Human**

**Mess Hall Attendant**

**Airponics Gardener**

**Civilian**

Starship Ares played by An Intrepid Class Starship

_USS Ares NCC-2485-A _

_Intrepid Class_

_**Yeah, nothing of too great importance, but I have the first episode  
>written so this is just the title page, like the introduction sequence<br>from each episode, but this is a one time thing. It will be updated  
>with each season, or change in the cast due to death, or similar.<br>Suggestions will be taken into consideration if you would want to  
>suggest a character. A lot of characters will appear, whether<br>minor, or new major characters.**_

**_Special guests will be recognized at the top of each episode._  
><strong>


	2. S:1 E:1 Death Bringers Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<br>The admiral is not my own, her name isn't mentioned, but it is meant to be Janeway.  
>All of the other characters are my own, though the mention of Kahless and his<br>wife is canon and I do not own that. **

**Summary: The USS Ares is deployed and meets their new species,  
>whom the Klingons have met before, and regard them as dangerous.<br>**

_Special Guests:  
><em>

_Admiral  
><em>

_Kilin _

_Security Officer_

* * *

><p>A year ago conflict between Shinzon, Romulus, and the Federation finished, and only five years have passed since the Treaty of Bajor was signed ending the war against the Dominion. Earth seemed positively peaceful, but out in space was a whole other story.<p>

An older lady entered the open admiral's office. Her white hair almost seemed to be glowing in the bright sunlight coming through the nearby windows.

"Captain Liron Richards, reporting for duty, sir" the older lady said standing at attention in front of the back of a turned chair. The chair turned revealing a smiling slightly younger looking lady with dull, long brown hair.

"Welcome Captain," the lady answered gesturing for Liron Richards to sit, "It's nice to see you again, how are you?" The captain sat down at her gesture.

"I am quite well, Admiral," Captain Richards replied keeping a straight face.

"Good, good. Well, down to business… You have been on medical leave for over a year now, and Starfleet Command has decided to assign you to a new ship," the admiral began with a deep breath.

"Admiral, with all due respect, I must decline, I still ha-" the captain began but was cut off.

"Just wait until you hear the assignment before you decline," the admiral replied quickly, "This isn't any normal assignment Captain. In the last five years we have been exploring the Gamma Quadrant more than we could before, given the war, of course. However, far beyond Dominion space, we have discovered something of great importance. You must not tell anyone except those who already know, which is very few. We want to keep this new discovery away from the Romulans, Cardassians, Ferengi, Breen, and everyone else, given the last time we discovered something like this."

"Another wormhole…" the captain said in a slight whisper, piecing everything together.

"Yes, captain. A new wormhole has been discovered; we refer to it as the Alexander Harrison wormhole, after the one who discovered the passage," the admiral continued, "We are still rebuilding from the past wars, so we don't have very many ships to spare. Starfleet Command has decided to send the USS Ares, an Intrepid Class starship to the wormhole and explore the space it leads to."

"Admiral, if I could ask a question…" the captain replied thinking of the new space to be explored.

"Ask away," the admiral answered.

"Where does the wormhole lead exactly?" the captain asked.

"It leads all the way to another galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy," the admiral answered, before continuing with the mission briefing, "Starfleet Command has placed you in charge of the Ares. Your mission is to explore, report, establish contact between sentient life, and uphold the Prime Directive. However if a threat comes about that poses as much of a threat as the Dominion had, you are ordered to destroy the wormhole, but only as a last resort. We cannot fight another war."

"Understood. When is the Ares scheduled to leave?" the captain questioned curiously, standing up and adjusting her uniform.

"Two weeks. Everything you will need will be sent to you in all due time," the admiral replied.

"Thank you, it is an honor to be selected for this task," the captain replied with a small smile escaping her seeming expressionless face prior.

"Dismissed," the admiral replied with a nod. Captain Liron Richards left the room letting a large smile form on her lips.

USS Ares NCC-2485-A, the fastest Intrepid ship with Maximum Warp at 9.98. A beauty to behold, even though the Intrepid class had been around for many years before. The last, final Intrepid class starship to be made.

"I may not be a genie, but I can make your dreams come true," a man said leaning against the bar in the mess hall of the USS Ares. A Bajoran woman simply laughed and walked away from the man.

"The fire suppression system must not be working, because you are smoking!" the man said turning to another nearby woman, who was quite gorgeous.

"Ciro!" a loud voice came from behind the man, "What are you doing? I thought," the voice began to tear up, as Ciro turned to face a pixie haired woman, Bajoran, whom he recognized, "I-I thought that you said that you would always be m-mine and you would n-never leave me!"

"Wha-?" Ciro said confused, making the woman he was talking to previously roll her eyes and leave the mess hall, making the room quite filled with people merrily toasting their glasses and having a good time.

"Ha! Told you I would get you back!" the woman said playfully with a huge grin.

"Oh come on Celes! You take your revenge too seriously!" Ciro replied with a fake pouting face.

"That's Lieutenant Akorem to you!" the Bajoran laughed playfully leaning against the counter herself, much like Ciro had done previously.

"Oh you're going to play that game huh? Well in that case it's First Officer Lieutenant Commander Rodriguez!" Ciro said seriously, trying not to play along, but with the history between them, it was quite hard.

"What? They made you First Officer? Dang, I thought I finally beat you, being Chief Engineer," Celes said in fake admiration and disappointment.

"Well too bad for you, you won't ever get that chance as long as I am alive," Ciro teased with a smile.

"Wait, isn't it improper for you to be in a relationship with those under you?" Celes asked with a smile.

"And when was I one for rules like that? Never, you know me," the first officer replied with a laugh.

"Lieutenant Akorem please report to the Engine Room, we are having troubles with the Inertial Dampeners, we can't get them online," a man's voice came over the communications system.

"I'll be right there," Celes answered tapping her badge before speaking then sighing shooting a smile over to Ciro, "You better not get yourself into trouble. It took you forever to earn this commission, wouldn't want it to be taken away on your first day. See you around Ciro!" Celes exited after Ciro said his good-bye, and Ciro simply leaned against the bar and sighed.

"What did you do to her?" a voice ask from behind the counter, where a young man, could be seen simply standing behind the counter.

"Ah, I stole her Bajoran earring a year ago," Ciro laughed turning to face the man who had addressed him.

"Oh, not a smart move my dear sir," the man replied.

"I returned it, I mean I just was playing a joke on her, we do it all the time," Ciro answered with a chuckle.

"Just when did you return it?" the man asked.

"You're quite perceptive. I didn't return it until, what last week? Forgot about until I saw her on the crew roster," Ciro laughed.

"I see, it makes sense then. I have a feeling her revenge isn't quite overm," the man said with a smile.

"That's a scary thought," Ciro replied thinking of all the horrors Celes could pull without him being able to prove it, "Who are you? I don't remember you on the crew roster."

"Oh, my name is James, but you can call me Jay if you prefer," the man replied holding out his hand in greeting, which Ciro shook with a smile.

"Nice to meet you James. Exactly what are you going to be doing?" Ciro asked, having not heard about him before.

"Well I tend the mess hall, and the airponics bay," James replied, "But I haven't been around too long, just was assigned here today."

"I see, I guess we'll all be depending on you for our fresh fruits and veggies," Ciro laughed happily, "And our fresh meals I suppose as well?"

"Yes, sir!" James said proudly.

"I like your attitude James! Where do you hail from?" Ciro asked with a smile.

"Actually I don't know. Apparently I have amnesia. Can't remember anything before a month ago," James replied trying to remember anything before, but nothing was coming up, like he didn't exist before then or something like that.

"In that case, welcome!" Ciro exclaimed patting James on the back in his ever lightening happy mood.

"Thank you sir," James replied.

"I would assume that you haven't met that many people here," Ciro stated, and James nodded in acknowledgment, "Good, I'm going to make you what I call a wingman, James…"

After the gathering in the mess hall was complete, a young ensign was strolling down one of the corridors, heading for his quarters, quite obviously tired.

"Ensign!" a voice came from behind, one he had recognized, but only slightly.

"Captain!" Jace said stopping and turning, standing at attention, straightening his body to a rigid position.

"Ensign Jace Knight, at ease before you break your back," Captain Richards said in a calm demeanor, "Ensign, I want you watch after Ambassador Kordak, he's the Klingon ambassador."

"Sir, I thought the Klingons as well as everyone outside of the Federation, including her allies did not know of our mission," Jace stated surprised at a Klingon ambassador coming along.

"Somehow the Klingons caught word of our plan, and insisted on sending someone to observe," the captain replied calmly and with a strong presence.

"I see, I will take care of the ambassador, show him around, tell him what he wants to know, right, sir?" Jace replied trying not to grimace at the task he was given.

"That is correct Ensign. The ambassador is in his quarters on Deck 3. I will be on the bridge," the captain nodded and walked off down the corridor.

Jace Knight sighed before returning to the turbolift going from this deck (number 4), and to Deck 3. Jace headed down the hall towards the VIP quarters and stopped in front of the one for the ambassador, ringing the bell.

"Come," a deep voice came from the other side of the door. Jace slowly entered, seeing a dark room, decorated with a various Klingon weapons and statues, one Jace recognized as Kahless and Lady Lukara both wielding weapons looking like they were about to fight hoards of enemies.

"Ambassador Kordak?" Jace called not seeing anyone in the room. There was no answer, but a slight shuffle of feet causing Jace to turn his head to his side.

A roar came, and a large Klingon came into view, brandishing a Bat'leth, causing Jace to jump to the side, avoiding the sword which was heading for his head. Jace quickly dodged another blow sent his way, but the Bat'leth caught his shoulder, but leaving only a scratch. Jace quickly jumped onto a nearby table, this time not dodging the Klingon's attack, holding up his foot kicking the flat side of the Bat'leth up, sending the sword flying up. Jace jumped up again, catching the Bat'leth and turning it on his attacker.

"You are with great honor," the Klingon said with a hearty laugh, "I am Ambassador Kordak, son of Murak, observer for the Klingon Empire."

"Ambassador Kordak, you obviously don't know our rules, so I will spell them out for you," Jace said loudly in an assertive voice, "Attacking a person on this ship is prohibited. Do not make it a habit to attack anyone else coming through that door, unless in self-defense." Jace handed the Bat'leth back to Kordak.

"I vow on my famiy's honor that I will not," Kordak said taking his Bat'leth and mounting it upon the wall where it had previously been.

"Good. Now Ambassador I have been told to give you the tour of our ship, so if you will come with me," Jace stated in a very powerful voice.

"I shall follow you with honor. But Starfleet, are you of Vulcan, you shed green blood," Kordak stated noticing Jace's scratch oozing light green blood.

"I am half Vulcan, half Human. I'll have the doctor heal that scratch when we visit sickbay, now come," Jace answered with a slight smile.

"Lead on Half-Human," Kordak laughed and Jace led the way into the corridor, down to the turbolift where they silently rode their way up a few levels. Jace simply told the ambassador what was what, visiting the engine room, as well as the bridge. Their final stop was at sickbay.

"And here is sickbay, where wounds and injuries are healed, though I doubt you will spend too much time here," Jace announced as they entered the spacious sickbay.

"May I help you Ensign?" a worn voice came from Jace's left, from the office.

"Yes sir, I'm escorting Ambassador Kordak around, and here is our next stop," Jace replied as Kordak had decided to walk around and examine the sick bay.

"Thank you, ensign. Welcome Ambassador Kordak, please make yourself comfortable, if you wish," the doctor said watching the Klingon explore the sick bay.

"This will do fine," the Klingon roared happily, continuing his exam.

"Doctor Galen, could you possible heal this scratch, the ambassador got a little carried away when I came to meet me," Jace asked ignoring the Klingon traveling through the room.

"Yes of course Ensign, sit down on one of the med beds, I need to get my dermal regenerator," the doctor said with no expression on his face to be seen. Jace went over to one of the beds on his right, and sat down. The doctor ran the dermal regenerator across the long scratch on Jace's shoulder.

"Make sure you are careful from now on when the ambassador gets carried away," Doctor Galen said with a small grin.

"Don't you worry Doctor!" Kordak interjected, "I won't injure your ensign here."

"I won't let you Kordak," Jace responded with a laugh.

"Good, you're all healed Ensign Knight," the doctor said chuckling slightly.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Half-Human? Do you want to test that out?" Kordak laughed in a challenging manner.

"When and where?" Jace replied smiling.

"Next week, 21 hours, holosuite 1," Kordak stated with a smile showing his very Klingon teeth.

"You're on," Jace accepted.

"Don't hurt yourselves, be careful," Doctor Galen warned, "The safeties are known to go off unexpectedly."

"I promise I won't Doctor," Jace said with a huge smile.

Several hours later on the bridge, the captain and the first officer exchange a few words of greeting and sit down in their respective chairs. The captain rises and looks around with a smile.

"We are about to embark on a mission like no other, to a completely different galaxy. Every world, every planet, we will bet the first people from our galaxy to see them, up close, and get more information than we could studying from afar. Let's make history, we will have the name of the Ares go done in history," the captain said fluently having prepared the speech for almost a week and a half, "Ensign Knight, lay in a course for the Alexander Harrison wormhole, Warp 8."

"Aye sir," the ensign replied hitting the buttons on his console.

"Engage," the captain ordered, and the ensign hit the button sending the ship to light speed, "I'll be in my ready room." The captain left the bridge and headed to her ready room.

"You have the bridge Commander Eris," the first officer Ciro said curiously following the captain towards her ready room. Ciro rung the doorbell to the room, and the captain allowed him to enter.

"Commander Rodriguez," the captain said looking up at the first officer with a smile, "What do I owe the pleasure of having you come here?"

"Captain, I was just curious why you left the bridge. In my experience the captain usually stays on the bridge for the first hour or so on a new command of a ship," Ciro stated, "So I was wondering if there was something wrong."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine, a slight headache, nothing major," the captain replied.

"I'm sure Doctor Galen would cure your headache in a second if you were to visit him in sickbay," Ciro said with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," the captain insisted with a smile, "Sit."

"So how's your command going so far?" Ciro asked sitting down as she had ordered.

"Just like it did in the past," the captain replied.

"I've heard about your previous command, the USS Sirius, destroyed by a Romulan war-bird, of course when that Shinzon guy was in control of them," Ciro stated having read up on the captain, and most of the crew as well, except Celes whom he already knew.

"Yes, it's true. I miss my Sirius, but the Ares will do just fine, I suppose," the captain replied not wanting to thinking about the Sirius too much.

"I also know that you specifically requested me as your first officer, may I ask why?" Ciro asked curiously leaning back getting comfortable.

"While your record wasn't the greatest, commander, I saw potential, greatest potential in a long time," the captain said, though everything wasn't being said, almost like she was holding back on saying something, "You disobeyed orders of your commanding officers a multitude of times, you have entered relationships with those below you, but you show courage, honesty, and a great sense of duty. You rarely have disobeyed orders in which something bad had happened, you have fought in both the war against the Borg and Dominion. I felt you would be a great first officer Mr. Rodriguez."

"Well I appreciate you saying that, I hope to live up to the potential you see in me captain," Ciro replied standing up, "I will take leave to the bridge if that is okay with you sir."

"Dismissed," the captain replied, leaning back in her seat once her first officer left.

Several days later, they were at the wormhole. They stopped to look at the swirling orange (unlike the blue greenish glow of the wormhole by Bajor) wonder, before entering the passage, making the first step into the Andromeda Galaxy.

"I detect a nearby solar system, five planets, the second planet is class M," Lieutenant Eris, chief of Ops, said as she scanned the nearby area.

"Lay in a course and engage at Warp 7 Ensign Knight," the captain ordered watching the crew on her bridge. The captain stood up and began walking around the bridge, as she had done for the past couple of days, getting the grip on the reality she had another ship, and another chance at making history. The trip to the nearby solar system took only about an hour.

"One unidentified ship bearing 101.25, they're hailing us," Eris stated relaying the data on her screen.

"On screen," the captain said, "Seems they are our first contact out here, let's make it a good one." The screen went from blank to showing a face upon the screen. The face wasn't human, nor too similar. The face was pitch black, except for where the eyes were, which on this face were circled and lined a few times by a glowing neon green. The alien before them was wearing some pitch black clothing which almost blended in with the skin.

"Greetings, my name is Kilin, I am the leader of the planet Trickan, who are you who violates our territory?" the alien said almost sounding like an adolescent human boy.

"I am Captain Liron Richards of the United Federation of Planets. I command this vessel. We hail from a planet called Earth, it is a planet in a different galaxy, we can share information if you would like," the captain greeted, "We come in peace." Kilin nodded.

"Come to Trickan. The council will meet with you and discuss this proposition you propose. If a representative could transport aboard your vessel, they could learn more about your species beforehand, and provide witness," Kilin replied.

"Witness?" the captain asked.

"Yes, they will observe you, and tell the reports to the council. We need only a few minutes to understand most species," Kilin answered.

"I see, we can transport your representative over immediately," the captain replied.

"You need not worry," Kilin's voice came from behind, "We have our own transporters."

"Welcome Kilin of Trickan to the USS Ares," the captain said slightly surprised turning to see the bipedal alien, two arms, two legs, completely covered in coal black, even the skin, but of course the eyes had a neon green trimming in various designs.

"My pleasure to be aboard," Kilin replied with a bow of his head, holding his arms in front of him one on the other.

"Lieutenant Commander Ciro Rodriguez, my first officer," Liron introduced, but stopped as Kilin interrupted her.

"Yes, Eris Landon, Jace Knight, Jemelle Iscari, I could name their positions, if you wish me to further exhibit my abilities," Kilin interrupted.

"Do you have a sort of telepathy?" the captain asked.

"Yes, my species can take in thoughts, not just thoughts now, but past thoughts as well. So in a way, we can tell your whole history in just a few minutes, and determine if you truly mean peace. However, we only use our power to know if one is lying or telling the truth to us, otherwise, only with permission," Kilin explained, "And now you want to assign the Lieutenant Iscari to keep an eye on me, just in case. Good idea. Better safe than sorry, as you humans say."

"That is very interesting, I bet Doctor Galen would love to take a look at you, and yes, Lieutenant Iscari will escort you around," the captain confirmed in a welcoming attitude.

"If you are proved worthy by the council you can have all of our research on our anatomy, if you would like," Kilin replied, "But I take it your sense of exploration would prevent such answers to be just given." As the Trickan said this, however, a racket occurred in the nearby turbolift, and a large Klingon stepped through in all of his traditional Klingon wear, with a security officer behind him, who pushed through.

"Sorry, sir, he insisted on coming to the bridge," the security officer explained.

"Who is this?" Ambassador Kordak insisted nearly yelling.

"Ambassador, please calm down," Ensign Jace Knight interjected standing up from his helm console and walking towards the ambassador.

"Ambassador, this is Kilin, he is one of the first species of life we have met out here," the captain said sending a death glare towards the ambassador.

"This man, he is Klingon? I cannot read into his thoughts, I wonder why not?" Kilin said curiously talking almost like he was talking to himself.

"He is not a friend," Kordak insisted as Jace was shielding the Klingon from attacking the visitor, "Hegh are not to be trusted."

"Hegh?" Eris Landon, the chief of Ops asked out of nowhere.

"Death Bringers. His kind brought about a massacre on Kronos. They cannot be trusted," Kordak shouted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I didn't really like this episode too much, but it really was slightly <strong>

**hard to introduce all of the characters I wanted to introduce, and didn't**

**do a great job with a few of them. More personality will be added to the **

**characters. **

**Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!  
><strong>


	3. S:1 E:1 Death Bringers Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<strong>

**Summary: The USS Ares is deployed and meets their new species,  
>whom the Klingons have met before, and regard them as dangerous.<br>However, the Trickan are not as bad as the Klingon thinks, but the  
>Ares is banished from the Trickan homeworld, and people begin<br>disappearing.  
><strong>

_Special Guests:_

_Kilin _

_Trickan Female Council Leader(Durene)_

_Erigo_

_Trinoge_

_Curnedi_

* * *

><p><span>Last Time on Star Trek: Ares<span>

"Sorry, sir, he insisted on coming to the bridge," the security officer explained.

"Who is this?" Ambassador Kordak insisted nearly yelling.

"Ambassador, please calm down," Ensign Jace Knight interjected standing up from his helm console and walking towards the ambassador.

"Ambassador, this is Kilin, he is one of the first species of life we have met out here," the captain said sending a death glare towards the ambassador.

"This man, he is Klingon? I cannot read into his thoughts, I wonder why not?" Kilin said curiously talking almost like he was talking to himself.

"He is not a friend," Kordak insisted as Jace was shielding the Klingon from attacking the visitor, "Hegh are not to be trusted."

"Hegh?" Eris Landon, the chief of Ops asked out of nowhere.

"Death Bringers. His kind brought about a massacre on Kronos. They cannot be trusted," Kordak shouted.

* * *

><p><span>And now for the conclusion<span>

"Death Bringers?" the captain said disbelievingly, "How can that be, they are from this galaxy? And how in the cosmos did you know he was here Ambassador?"

"We Klingon can sense when one is near!" Kordak said loudly struggling with Jace Knight to get in a tussle with the blackened alien, "I do not know how, but I know him to be a Hegh. They are described as the men of the darkest night, with only their glowing eyes as warning of imminent death. We lived in peace until they turned on us, until only part Hegh remained, over a 3,000 years ago."

"If it was a 3,000 years ago, how do you know it to be true?" Eris Landon asked in curiosity.

"I already said that we Klingon can sense when they are around! It is said that the Klingons had a device implanted inside of them, a device which would notify them if the Hegh came again, which was programmed to reproduce with the species, eventually integrating into our DNA. And I have felt this feeling, and I knew a Hegh was near."

"Kilin?" the captain asked questioningly wondering if he could shine more light on it.

"I do not know of our ancient history. All of our files were destroyed 300 years ago when we vacated our previous planet, which was doomed to supernova. I am sorry I do not know more," Kilin in slight surprise hearing this story Kordak had told. Kilin was of the Trickan, completely black, pitch black like the middle of the night on a new moon, and not noticed before, but he seemed to have no nose, just a mouth and eyes and ears, and black hair on his head.

"I demand I take this Hegh back to Kronos so he can suffer for his people's wrongdoings in the past," Kordak yelled angrily.

"I will not allow it Ambassador," the captain said looking at Kordak with eyes that seemed could kill, "He is innocent, it would be like putting me on trial for slavery hundreds of years ago on Earth.

"This is an internal affair between the Klingons and the Hegh, you cannot interfere!" Kordak shouted, finally struggling out of Jace grip, aiming for Kilin, but befor ehe could get too far, the Klingon simply dropped, no phaser was fired, even though Lieutenant Iscari had drawn his phaser.

"I would suggest the Klingon go to the infirmary, there will be slight neural damage, easily repairable, and if you cannot, our doctors will treat him," Kilin said staring at the Klingon unconscious on the floor before him. The captain quickly assigned Jace and a security officer to bring Kordak to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

"Kilin, on this ship, you are not allowed to hurt anyone, unless it was completely dangerous and you were alone. Our security officers were about to stun him, you needn't take action into your own hands," the captain explained.

"I understand Captain Richards, however I was defending myself, and I am extremely protective over my body," Kilin explained, "I do not want to take any risks, I am the eldest on our planet, and I am merely an adolescent. Our planet has radiation which affects us in a terrible way, killing us before we reach adulthood. I am unaffected by this radiation, due to the adaptation in my genes. I am the first of many who will resist this radiation."

"If you would want help to relocate your people, I am sure we could -" The captain began, however Kilin crossed across the bridge and cut her off.

"Our people have become attached to the land, they would never agree," Kilin stated.

"There is nothing we could do? Doctor Galen could perhaps try to find a protection from this radiation, if you would allow him to test you and one of your people who doesn't have protection, he might be able to come up with something to increase your lifespan." Kilin simply shook his head.

"No, we will progress as is. We do not need the help of any other species. I believe I need to rest, do you have restoration facilities on your ship?" Kilin asked starting to breathe slightly heavily.

"Yes, of course. Lieutenant Iscari show him to the VIP quarters on the opposite side of the deck of the ambassador," the captain ordered. Jemelle nodded and gestured for Kilin to follow him. And so they entered the turbolift, and Jemelle stood silently, his dark brown skin seeming much whiter compared to Kilin's black skin.

"You are not like the others," Kilin stated.

"No, I am not," Jemelle simply answered.

"What is so special about you? I cannot tell without invading your mind without your permission," Kilin asked.

"I am not like them," Jemelle simply said.

"Yes, but how?" Kilin asked.

"I prefer not to talk about it, nor anything in particular," Jemelle explained, "If you really want to know, you may read into my mind and thoughts, but nothing since I joined Starfleet, if that is possible. Please don't read too much about me, I prefer to keep many things to myself."

"I understand, I will try not to pry into anything you do not wish," Kilin replied before staring at Jemelle for only a second, "I see. I understand why you wish not speak of it."

* * *

><p>Later, during supper, in the mess hall, Ciro, Celes, Captain Richards, and Eris Landon were sitting at a table with their meals, eating together and discussing what had happened earlier.<p>

"I've actually been studying Klingon history, but there was nothing in there about Hegh, then again, I've only looked back about 1,000 years. Seems so odd that the Trickan could be these Hegh, they're from a completely different galaxy than they are," Eris noted.

"I don't buy this for a second, it just seems too far-fetched," Celes replied with her wrinkled nose and Bajoran earring setting her apart from her fellow patrons in the mess hall.

"I don't know, Kordak seemed so sure about it, AND he knew that Kilin was aboard," Ciro noted.

"Even if it is true, it doesn't make a difference, crimes done by one's people hundreds or thousands of years ago shouldn't apply now, as I said before, it would be like shunning humans for slavery, or the Eugenics War," the captain noted, "People change, and I don't doubt the Trickan have. But we have to be careful still, just like with any other new species to us." The crowd nodded.

"But," a voice from behind said, "Who knows if Kilin was telling the truth? He might have known all about the Klingons, as he couldn't read Kordak." It was James Lovett, the civilian aboard the Ares, who ran the airponics bay and the mess hall.

"We can't just assume Kilin is lying though," Ciro replied.

"That's true, but we can't just forget the fact that his species could be responsible for a Klingon massacre, and perhaps that they might be biding their time to do just the same to us," Jay replied standing up behind the captain.

"Yes, I suppose so. As of right now, Kilin hasn't done anything to us which would warrant such suspicion. We can't just lock him up and continue on our merry way," the captain stated thinking about it.

"Well I know once we are granted permission to land, my first stop will be some place to relax and observe how they interact with each other in daily life," Ciro laughed, breaking the tension that had built up.

"Oh yeah, it's not to check out their females. Let me guess, your pickup line this time will be something about mating rituals and how you don't know about theirs. Perhaps you'll ask her to show you how it worked," Celes laughed teasing Ciro.

"Hey! That is not true, I was going to say I could show her our mating rituals!" Ciro retorted, sending the group into laughter, "Hey, Jay, pull up a chair, you don't have to stand like a loser there. I'll need my wing-man well rested for tomorrow." James pulled up a chair with a smile.

"I would be careful what you say, sir," Eris began, "I feel these people can tell intentions if they want, given their telepathic powers. I would exercise caution. Unlike Humans, Trickan will be able to see through your ruse."

"We'll see, we'll see," Ciro chuckled.

"Now don't do anything that will damage relations between these people. It's already strained enough," the captain stated seriously, taking a sip of her Blue Raspberry hot tea.

"I promise Captain, I won't," Ciro said with a grin. The group laughed once more, and continued to eat their supper, until the last one of them had left, which happened to James, who cleaned up after them.

* * *

><p>The next day the crew of the Ares was granted permission by the Trickan council to come down to the Trickan world, which they called Tricka. Ciro did as he had said the night before and went to a hang out to 'observe' the Trickan in relaxation. Meanwhile the captain was consulting the archives they were given by the council for anything about the Klingons. Unfortunately for Kordak, he was forced to stay aboard for his own safety. Jace, while he wanted to go and meet the Trickan, volunteered to stay aboard with the ambassador, and make sure Kordak didn't try to sneak down to Tricka. James had stayed aboard as well, not really feeling the need to go down to the planet, plus he had some plants to take care of.<p>

Ciro found out quite quickly that the women on this planet were not at all like those he usually tried to seduce, in fact the women seemed to run the planet. The Trickan women were not like Kilin, in fact instead of completely pitch black, they were snow white in appearance, almost blinding with the light they shown off. It surely didn't look like the Trickan were affected by radiation, but after scans, the crew confirmed there was a lot of unknown radiation from the surface of the planet, but the humans weren't affected, nor most of the aliens. Romulans and Klingons seemed the only ones who would be affected by this radiation, and the Vulcans only slightly.

Captain Richards was summoned before the Trickan council a few days later.

"Liron Annabelle Richards, commander of the starship Ares, you have been summoned before the Trickan Council because your presence is no longer wanted here," the female Trickan said in the dark circular council room, "Some of your crew have disrupted our life, and we request you leave immediately." The captain was confused by this point. Her first officer wouldn't do something like that, but he was the one most likely it seemed, given his fascination with women.

"Please, council members, reconsider, anyone who is doing anything you wish not to happen can be sent up to our ship. We wish to learn more about you, get to know you better," the captain appealed, not wanting to leave quite yet, having not looked through all of the archived history.

"No, you will leave immediately. In one hour any of your people who are left, will be imprisoned," the Trickan female council leader stated, "You will leave now." The captain didn't want to give up, but all of the lights had gone out, and the council had left the chamber. Sighing, the captain tapped her badge and signaled to beam her up. She opened a channel to all Starfleet who were on the surface to immediately beam up. Before the hour was up, they beamed Kilin back down to the planet, and hailed the council.

"We have left Tricka, we have no people on the surface anymore. We have returned Kilin. If you want us to leave, we will. But I would want to advise against this. The Federation only wants to be your friends," the captain stated trying to regain their favor once more. If she found out who had caused it, they were in for a reprimand and possibly a demotion.

"Thank you for everything. However you are not welcome here. Leave our system and never return," the Trickan female council leader stated ending the transmission.

"Ensign Knight, head out of this system, and once we clear it, go to Warp 8. Engage," the captain said resigning, not seeing anything else they could do.

"Aye, sir," Jace replied hitting the coordinates heading out at full impulse, until they reached the end of the solar system then going to Warp 8, away from the worm hole, towards another system they had previously decided to visit next.

"Commander Rodriguez, meet with me in my ready room," the captain said calmly, but one could tell she was quite stressed about something. The two walked slowly towards he ready room, and the captain simply sat saying nothing.

"Captain?" Ciro asked looking at her, and she seemed slightly angry.

"Didn't you promise you wouldn't mess this up with your pursue of their female?" the captain began quietly, "Please enlighten me on what you did."

"Sir, I didn't do anything that would make them react like this! I went to the equivalent of a bar, and tried to pick up some females, but they simply laughed and left, nothing else, I swear!" Ciro insisted.

"If I find out you did anything..." the captain threatened.

"Yes, I know, I'll be on the next ship back to Earth where I will be out of a job, or something like that," Ciro answered.

"You are dismissed commander," the captain stated, turning around in her chair, "And the bridge is yours for now."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill those Hegh!" Kordak shouted at his supper of Gagh and Blood Wine.<p>

"Kordak, you've been going on about that ever since we arrived here, give it a rest!" Jace sighed drinking a small about of orange juice. Commander Ciro entered the mess hall and withing a few minutes, everyone except Kordak, Jace, Ciro and of course James had left. Ciro sighed.

"At least you two don't leave when I enter the room. Everyone seems to think us leaving is because of me," Ciro sighed walking up to Kordak and Jace.

"Well I don't believe it was your fault at all," Jace said.

"Thank you for that at least," Ciro sighed once more, "I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Ha! I appreciate you driving us from there! My senses were starting blur together from the warning that I was near so many of them!" Kordak laughed raising his glass and taking a drink of his Blood Wine.

"I didn't do it! I don't know why everyone thinks I did," Ciro said sitting in a nearby chair.

"It's probably because they think you're too young to be a first officer, and that you're inexperienced, plus on your free time you're always trying to pick up a girl, offending some people when you hit on their wife, or girlfriend," Jace explained, "But I believe that you weren't the reason."

"How can you be so sure on it?" Ciro asked, but Jace simply shrugged.

"I've got to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Kordak, in the holosuites," Jace stated standing up quickly and leaving. Ciro and Kordak watched Jace leave curiously, and soon after spotted the bartender leaving.

"Odd, James usually stays until everyone leaves…" Ciro said to himself, but Kordak heard.

"He is tired, most likely," Kordak roared with a laugh, "I feel I need some sleep as well."

The next day was Jace's day off, so no one was expecting him, except Kordak, who waited for hours in the holosuite waiting for Jace Knight to come strolling in, but he never did.

"Computer locate Ensign Jace Knight," Kordak said finally after the 5th hour of waiting.

"Ensign Jace Knight is not aboard the Ares," the computer stated.

"What was his last known location?" Kordak asked.

"The last known location of Ensign Jace Knight was in his quarters on Stardate 57849.4," the computer replied.

"Ten minutes after he left the mess hall, didn't…?" the Klingon said to himself before rushing out of the holosuite.

* * *

><p>"Computer located Ambassador Kordak," a security officer asked the computer, while inside of the ambassador's quarters.<p>

"Ambassador Kordak is not aboard the Ares," the computer said.

"What?" the security officer asked not believing it.

"Ambassador Kordak is not -" the computer began, but the security officer cut it off.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. I've got to tell the captain," the security officer mumbled to himself, before tapping his com-badge, "Erigo to Captain Richards."

"Captain here, what do you need Erigo?" the captain's voice came.

"Ambassador Kordak is not aboard, he's missing," Erigo answered.

"Thank you Erigo, double check he's not in his quarters," the captain ordered. Erigo did as he was told, but found nothing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bridge after hearing this news that the Klingon Ambassador was missing, the first officer had spoken up before the captain could give anyone other instructions.<p>

"Sir, if I may say something," Ciro requested standing up.

"Go ahead," the captain allowed having just about gotten up, but had sat again when Ciro had requested to speak.

"The ambassador was supposed to meet with Ensign Jace Knight today in the holosuites, they were discussing it last night. If Ambassador Kordak is gone, perhaps he is gone as well, or knows something about his disappearance," Ciro explained.

"I see. Captain to Ensign Knight," the captain said, but there was no response, "Captain to Ensign Knight please respond." There was no answer. "Computer where is Ensign Knight?"

"Ensign Knight is not aboard the Ares," the computer responded. The captain looked at Ciro and Ciro looked at the captain, both seemed worried.

"Commander, meet me in my ready room, now," the captain demanded, for the second time in the last day or so. The two headed into the room Ciro following the captain.

"That's the second time you've asked me in here in the last day," Ciro said, trying to defuse the tension, "You better slow down on these private talks or the crew might start spreading rumors…"

"I appreciate you trying to lighten the mood, Commander, however, this is a situation in which you need to be serious," the captain replied slightly coldly, "Tell me exactly what happened last night when you met with Ensign Knight and the ambassador."

"Yes sir," Ciro responded making his face straight and looked as emotionless as a Vulcan, "I arrived at the mess hall around what, 2030 hours, and sat with the ambassador and the ensign. We talked, and Jace noted that he knew I wasn't the cause of the Trickan sending us away. He then quickly left. I think… I don't remember what happened next too clearly, but I think James left, and soon after Kordak left."

"James? He left before the mess hall was empty?" the captain asked curiously, "Ever since he came aboard he has never done that."

"I know, I found it odd as well, but the ambassador just said that James was probably tired, so I just thought it wasn't important," Ciro answered as it dawned on him of a lead they might pursue.

"Come with me to the mess hall," the captain said before adding, "And let the crew think what they may, but you must remember, I am not a cougar, you are way too young for me." Ciro laughed. The captain actually made a joke, in such a serious time as this; Ciro was starting to warm up to the captain.

"Aw, darn," Ciro answered laughing gesturing for the captain to lead the way out of the door, "I was hoping you would respond differently." The captain simply laughed softly as they headed towards the turbolift. The two made their way up to the mess hall, and entered the mess hall with phasers with them just in case they found James being beamed or captured as they walked in.

"Oh hello Captain, and good afternoon Commander," James said happily looking from one to the other of the officers who just entered, "What can I get for you today?"

"Nothing right now, we're on business," the captain replied quickly and urgently, "We're investigating the disappearance of Jace Knight and Ambassador Kordak; we want to know everything you know about last night, the last time anyone had seen the ensign."

"Oh well, last night's a bit foggy, really. I remember I was really tired, and after Jace, I mean Ensign Knight left, I left, because there was no one else," James replied.

"No, there was still Kordak and I," Ciro responded.

"Oh, sorry. I must have been so sleepy that I didn't even notice you two," James replied with a smile, "No offense Commander."

"None taken," Ciro laughed looking at James. Ciro looked into his eyes, and felt something was different. His wingman wasn't like he was when he first met him. Something seemed different. Ciro continued with his smile, though for some reason he had a sneaking suspicion James was hiding something. "Hey James, remember when we first met? Are you still going to take me up on that offer for some Tongo?" The captain looked at Ciro like he was crazy.

"Commader," the captain began, "This is no time for personal appointments."

"I know sir, but as long as I am here, I might as well see if he's brave to take me up on the Tongo match he promised," Ciro laughed, with a trick up his sleeve.

"Of course! Once I accept a challenge, I never back down," James said gleefully. Ciro eyed James curiously.

"I never mentioned Tongo when I met you," Ciro said his eyes narrowing, "You never promised me a match."

"O-Of course not, but you mentioned it just now, Tongo is quite fun," James said nervously.

"Right, except that there is the fact you don't remember anything from over a couple months or something ago. In that time, however, you haven't been exposed to Tongo, especially since your life was in Starfleet Headquarters where you were secluded, and away from things like Tongo," Ciro explained quickly, "And aboard the Ares there is no one else who plays Tongo, trust me I've asked everyone, only I seem to play it, well along with Lieutenant Akorem, but she hasn't played in years. Therefore you shouldn't have been able to know what Tongo was, nor have played it with me, nor accepted a challenge from me."

"That is completely absurd! I've gone to the holosuites, I asked for a game challenging to me, and Tongo came up, sir," James retorted, but this time the captain stepped up.

"James never used his holosuite time since he got here. Who are you really?" the captain asked coldly. 'James' looked around as if trying find an escape route, but in vain.

"Darn you humans. You are much more clever than I thought," 'James' said slyly before bringing his hands to his face, grabbing his skin, and yanking it down, revealing a black Trickan, "My name is Trinoge, infiltrator of the ASC."

"The ASC?" the captain asked, with Ciro pulling his phaser just in case.

"Yes, the ASC. We are a group of Trickan, who aim to survive on Tricka, faster than what the government insists on," Trinoge answered, as he reached up to his face, digging his nails into the skin and pulling down, revealing a very black Trickan with glowing neon red designs around his eyes, "Whew, been wanting to take that off since I put it on."

"Why are you here?" the captain questioned, with Ciro eying Trinoge with much suspicion.

"The ASC were discovered by your crew member, Jace I believe? I was originally just supposed to be a spy, but the ASC leader said that my new job was to take Jace and anyone he might have told. If you didn't discover me, and that James kid I took over wasn't so resistant to my reading of him, your first officer would have been the next to be sent to our prison," Trinoge replied, "Go on, I know you are going to eventually take me to the brig, I won't say anymore. I'm done giving you any information. And no I won't tell you where your Klingon or Jace is being held." The captain nodded at Ciro and Ciro took the Trickan with his hands behind his back to the brig.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, where am I?" a Klingon said standing up, and stumbling around a very dusty and old caged in area, "Too much Blood Wine…"<p>

"Shush!" a hushed voice came from the dark. Through the Klingon's, Kordak, eyes he could only see a blurry outline of a figure, but the voice was unmistakable.

"Half-Human!" Kordak roared with a laugh, but the laugh was cut short by a wail, one from Kordak himself. As he spoke a small beam of light had come and cut into his skin.

"Quiet down Kordak," Jace replied in a hushed tone. His face came into focus, his face was bruised and slightly cut, and his shoulder had several scratches, but his chest was stained with green blood and several deep gashes which had closed up by this point.

"Why? A little pain will never stop the mighty Kordak!" Kordak roared with another beam hitting him in his chest, making a huge gash, one that could kill a person, in his chest. Kordak fell but laughed.

"Shut up! This is no time for Klingon pride. If you don't stop you'll die!" Jace said slightly louder than before, and he regretted it. A beam of light came and struck his back, causing him to bleed some more. Kordak looked at Jace and got his message.

"Fine," Kordak huffed, and hurried over to Jace, applying pressure to the gash in his back. Jace shoved away, and applied pressure himself.

"Take care of yourself first," Jace whispered, barely audible. Kordak nodded and began bandaging his wound with a piece of cloth from his clothes.

* * *

><p>Word spread about the imposter James, who really as Trinoge. Things seemed to return to normal, and everyone agreed with the captain's choice to go back to Tricka and talk with the council about getting their people back. Soon they arrived at Tricka.<p>

"The Trickan council is hailing us, Captain," Lieutenant Eris Landon stated.

"On screen," the captain ordered. The Trickan Female Council Leader appeared before them, white and draped with white.

"We thought we were clear when we told you not to enter our system again," the council leader began, but the captain interjected herself.

"We're sorry for intruding, however we have evidence that some Trickan have taken three of our people. I believe they are called the ASC," the captain explained quickly staring at the white Trickan intently seeing that the council leader was slightly shocked by this outcome.

"I hoped that by sending you away so quickly it would prevent this," the Female Trickan Council Leader said after a moment of silence, "We sent you away the instant we realized this. The ASC are known to enslave those who can resist the radiation, and force them to procreate with them. Usually it doesn't work, but sometimes, it does. We did not want them to do this to you, nor anyone else. Sometimes we can't stop it, but alas this time it seems we did not succeed either."

"I understand. We've caught one of their operatives who was impersonating one of our people. He said that the only ones they took was a Klingon and half-Vulcan, as well as one human which he had impersonated," the captain said, "So as of now, we are fine."

"Who was this operative?" the council leader asked eying the captain.

"He said his name was Trinoge," the captain replied. The council leader's eyes widened.

"Trinoge? Are you sure? May I speak with him?" the council leader with a slight hint of disbelieving.

"I am sure," the captain replied turning to Jemelle with a nod, and he left, "One of my people will bring him here."

"Thank you Captain. I sincerely hope you find your men. However, I cannot allow more than 4 of your crew on the surface, it is law that once we find a species that resists it, as long as the ASC exist, that more than 4 of the species is allowed on the surface. If you have more Vulcans, Romulans or Klingons, as you said they are affected, all of them may come down to the planet," the Female Trickan Council Leader explained.

"I suppose I must agree to this then," the captain replied with a sigh. Just then Jemelle came back in with Trinoge in tow.

"Here I am," Trinoge said with a cackle, "How are you my dear sweet Durene?"

"Quiet you! Trinoge, why did you join the ASC?" Durene asked looking at Trinoge with sympathy, almost pity.

"Oh it's quite simple. I cared about my future children and wanted them to grow up, unlike what you or I will be able to do. I'm old now, and will probably die soon. I don't want my children to die after only 15 years, or at maximum 20 years. The ASC are the only way that will happen, unless we move, and I know that will never happen," Trinoge replied with a smile, almost as if taunting Durene.

"Oh Trinoge, don't you see, we're already adapting to the environment, Kilin is the prime example of that, he's the first out of many who will adapt to resist," Durene responded, as if she were talking to someone near and dear to her, "It isn't right to capture people like you do, use them for children then kill them!"

"It's them or us, I don't care if Kilin resists the radiation, it'll take generations for it to fully stop. For all we know Kilin is a freak of nature! I personally would rather capture and kill a few people instead of let generations of brilliant Trickan die at such a young age. Before we moved here, our lifespan was over a hundred years! A hundred years! I want my children to live long enough to see their children have kids, maybe even see their children's children have kids, and that will take forever to achieve. Patience is a virtue both you and I know I have never possessed," Trinoge retorted. The crew looked on this whole time, staying quiet using this information to learn more about the Trickan, and not be rude and interrupting the two of them.

"Oh Trinoge, be understanding for once in your life," Durene replied, "I didn't want to have to say this, but you will help us, or we will be forced to execute you."

"Ha! Like you would ever do that to me," Trinoge laughed.

"Just you watch," Durene threatened with no sense of remorse nor hesitation.

"Y-you really would?" Trinoge asked, scared, "You've changed a lot Durene. You are definitely not the same woman I loved."

"I don't care," Durene said, with a quaver in her voice, which one could tell she was upset from what he just said about her.

"Fine, if you really are bent on killing me, if I help I have one condition," Trinoge sighed looking up at Durene with intent eyes.

"That depends on what it is," Durene answered slightly hopeful.

"These people must take me to Terrak Territory, and leave me there," Trinoge replied staring at Durene trying to read her, but failing.

"That is up to the captain," Durene stated, "Will you take Trinoge to Terrak Territory?"

"If it means getting my people back, then yes I will, as long as he doesn't mess with anything. At the first sign of trouble he will go to the brig where he will stay for the remainder of his trip," the captain said coming forth agreeing.

"Good. Trinoge will help you," Durene said her eyes fleeting to Trinoge for only a second.

"Why don't you come with me?" Trinoge quickly stepped up before the transmission ended.

"I will not leave Tricka. Once you leave you'll get what you wanted so dearly, to live longer, and see your children grow up, nothing more. I will never join you leaving us, our people need me. Captain I will send Kilin to accompany you, no exceptions. He will provide much needed information on the ASC for us," Durene responded ending the transmission.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Trinoge and the senior staff, and well Kilin, spent most of their time figuring out how they would get into the base. The problem wasn't getting there, nor getting out. They could just beam, as long as they had their com-badges on. They were unable to scan the ASC base, nor lock onto life signs. Therefore the plan was to beam into the holding areas, find Jace, James and Kordak, place spare communicators on them, and beam them up. Once they had them all, well then they would make their escape. It seemed simple enough in planning, but putting it to action would be much more difficult, especially since they didn't know where any of them were, and James was probably being heavily guarded since he was someone who if they escaped, could blow the cover of Trinoge, whose cover was already blown, which they hoped the ASC didn't know.<p>

It was finally time to put their plan into action. Doctor Galen was standing by to receive potentially hurt or nearly dead victims in the transporter room. Everything was ready.

"Energize," the captain ordered sending the team of Eris, Erigo, Jemelle, Trinoge, Kilin and the captain down. Once they we down, they looked around. It was right where they expected them to be. Bars could be seen all down the hall like area in front of them. So many people were around them, suffering, but they couldn't help them all, and their first priority was to get their people. Especially Kordak, since the Klingon Empire would not be happy if they lost their ambassador; the radiation was projected to harm the Klingons much faster than anyone else. Doctor Galen gave Kordak a week if he stayed down here.

"Come on," the captain taking her tricorder, reading two human signs and one Klingon, "They're over here." The group walked carefully down, with rifles and phaser ready for anyone to come and find them. No one seemed to have noticed them yet. Then they finally reached where Jace and Kordak were held. Jace looked towards them, eyes wide, while Kordak was on the ground passed out.

Jace dared not speak, since he knew that he had lost enough blood as it was, and Kordak was much worse. Trinoge walked up to the cage that kept the two in, and placed his hand upon a small sliver of one of the bars.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded, as the door flew open. The group looked around but the captain acted quickly, expecting something like this to happen.

"Take it, give one to Kordak!" the captain shouted. Jace caught two com badges she threw at them, placing one on him and one on Kordak.

"Com badge one and two, beam up now!" the captain shouted through the com link. Jace simply smiled, worriedly, but still happy. He obviously didn't speak quite yet since he was so used to pain when he talked. Kordak's unconscious body, as well as Jace, disappeared in the transporter beams. A large group of Trickan, both male and female, both black and white started charging at them.

"Why do they have swords, not phasers or something similar?" Erigo yelled over the Trickan yells looking back for only a second. In that second, it happened. Out of the tip of the 'sword' as Erigo described it, a jet of red light came, striking Erigo in the back, instantly vaporizing him.

"They're vapor daggers," Trinoge explained a little too late, "They fire stuff that will vaporize you. Just don't look back, it won't work unless they see your eyes. Though it only injures us Trickan." The captain didn't dare see what happened to Erigo, or even know if he was back there. Her tricorder was in her hand and she was trying to find where James was going to be.

"Such a comfort," Kilin yelled, "Captain, how much longer until we get out of here?"

"Just after this corner, he's there," the captain yelled back. As they turned the corner, they ran right into a huge group of Trickan, who simply stood there with their weapons pointed at them.

"Drop your weapons now," a female's voice came from what seemed nowhere much like using a com badge.

"Do it," the captain ordered, and her team did as they were told, "Why must you take my people? Those you took were not resistant, except one, and he was just replaced."

"Your officer discovered our hideout, and was just about to transmit it to the council when he apprehended him," the female voice cackled, "But now that we have Kilin here, of course the council won't know any of the information he gathered from your little rescue mission."

"Release them," Trinoge yelled.

"Oh and Trinoge, why should I do that?" the female voice asked in a wickedly sweet voice.

"Because… because if you do, I'll tell you about the council's defenses, as you have been trying to figure out," Trinoge yelled, but Kilin stepped forward.

"No you will not," Kilin growled.

"No one will do anything," the captain ordered.

"Quiet Captain, I'm trying to save you," Trinoge growled their way.

"I don't know what you think, but I would rather die than have you betray the council," the captain responded.

"Oh stop your excessive chatter, tell me more Trinoge," the female voice cackled.

"Just read me, I won't block anything, Curnedi," Trinoge offered, as the captain tried to retort, but was completely cut off by Curnedi.

"Appetizing offer, and after that, what? Let these humans leave? Along with Kilin? I don't think so," Curnedi replied.

"Afterwards, you can kill me, and let these humans leave. It won't matter what Kilin tells them, they can't protect once you know what I know," Trinoge answered.

"If the information is that great, then I will release you," Curnedi said as a white Trickan walked forward. The two locked eyes for only a moment, and Kilin stepped forward, and pushed Trinoge to the ground.

"You traitor! I don't even know why Durene ever loved you, you little traitorous scum!" Kilin yelled.

"It doesn't matter, I have what I wanted. A deal's a deal, take you little bartender and leave me to kill my Trinoge," Curnedi growled glaring at Kilin. Trinoge simply looked at Kilin and what seemed almost tears in his eyes. Two guards threw James into the group.

"Leave, but leave Trinoge here," Curnedi ordered.

"Captain Richards to Ares," the captain began.

"You can't possibly think about leaving Trinoge, captain?" Eris interjected.

"Beam everyone up, except Trinoge," the captain ordered. The group was beamed aboard the Ares. The instant they were aboard, the captain yelled her orders.

"Get Trinoge up now!" the captain yelled, and the transporter operator did as she was told. The black Trickan appeared on the transporter pad, coated in black liquid, one only could imagine was Trickan blood.

"Doctor!" the captain shouted as Doctor Galen ran forward towards Trinoge all bloodied up. The next thing that happened, happened so fast, the captain could barely comprehend what was happening. Trinoge was rushed to the infirmary, the captain and the away team following. Once they were there, Doctor Galen properly examined him.

"Ruptured spleen, bruised lung, punctured heart, shattered ribs," the doctor named off, "And the radiation added to it all. Even if I were to fix all of it, he wouldn't live but a few minutes." The captain looked at Trinoge who was smiling.

"Ha…. Don't tell…. Curnedi, but she read false thoughts," Trinoge laughed.

"Shhh, don't worry, you're here now, reserve your strength," the captain said quietly taking Trinoge's hand, "Soon we'll be heading towards Terrak Territory and you'll have many children and be happy." Trinoge's head moved from side to side slowly.

"No, I knew I wouldn't get through it. I…. I did it for Durene… It… It was the l-least I could do for her," Trinoge struggled to say looking at the captain intently, "Make sure D-Durene knows I-I love h-her…" Trinoge's voice trailed off, and the neon red designs faded, his face completely black.

"I'm sorry captain, there wasn't anything I could do, he's gone," Doctor Galen said coming up to her.

"I know, I know. It's just that he was a kid, only 15 years old. He was so young to be lost," the captain replied, the thoughts bringing up memories of the USS Sirius, her previous ship, "It's like the Sirius all over again."

"You're old ship? It's going to be ok, things like this happen," Doctor Galen said patting the captain's back, "He died saving you and the away team, and those three crew members. He was a hero."

"And we will honor him as a hero, excuse me," the captain said wiping her eyes and turning towards the door, "I've got to talk with the Trickan Council."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! That was just the first episode to get everything<br>going. Join us next time for an episode that won't take two parts  
>to explain everything. The relationships will start forming, right now<br>the only really close ones are with Jace and Kordak and Ciro and Celes.  
>I hope you'll keep reading on! I did loose the last half of the story awhile back,<br>so I did have to rewrite half of it... Hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!**


	4. S:1 E:2 Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<strong>

**Summary: Before Leaving the Trickan system, news  
>comes about a certain member from a crew member's<br>past.  
><strong>

_Special Guests:_

_T'Espera_

Serren

_Two Nameless Security Officers_

* * *

><p>The Ares hadn't been travelling in the Andromeda galaxy for very long, and they already had a planet of people, whom most seemed happy to meet them. Unfortunately, they had to leave the planet and continue out into the Andromeda Galaxy. However, they were still in the Trickan system when a ship approached, hailing the Ares.<p>

"Open a channel Lieutenant," the captain ordered. A face, familiar to one on the bridge appeared.

"Grandmother?" Jace Knight said confused for a second.

"Hello Jacey Wacey," the Vulcan-looking woman said with a smile, but then turned serious looking towards the captain, "Captain Richards, my name is Admiral T'Espera. I request an audience with you. May I board?"

"Yes, of course, you may come over immediately," the captain said then tapping her badge, "Captain to Transporter Room 1 -"

"That won't be necessary I will beam over myself," T'Espera replied then ending the transmission. Soon a figure formed on the bridge. "I am sorry for the abruptness of this meeting, however it is urgent. Gather your senior staff and we will meet in ten minutes. I would ask if Jace could be part of this too, as it concerns him as well." Jace looked at his grandmother curiously but she simply stared at the captain who had stood up at this point surprised at the fast response and the beaming directly onto the bridge.

"It will be done Admiral," the captain nodded, tapping her badge once more, "Captain to all Senior Staff, report to the Briefing Room in ten minutes." T'Espera peered at Jace for a second, however quickly turned away.

"What's wrong Admiral?" Jace said standing up walking closer to T'Espera.

"You'll find out soon, be patient Ensign," T'Espera replied walking away towards the Briefing Room. Jace followed, as did the captain, first officer and Chief of Ops, Eris Landon.

"Admiral?" Jace said as they waited for the last senior staff to report, which happened to be Celes.

"Yes?" T'Espera replied.

"May I ask you a question?" Jace asked.

"You just have, but you may ask one more, however I do not promise to give you an answer," T'Espera answered sprouting only a small smile which hid itself then.

"How is Mom and Dad doing?" Jace asked. T'Espera remained silent. Before Jace could ask again, Celes ran through the door.

"Sorry," the brunette haired Bajoran said, her Bajoran earring swaying from her run just now, "I thought I could finish my diagnostic…"

"It is alright Lieutenant Akorem," the admiral replied, "You have three seconds to spare."

"Whew," Celes said happily wiping her head sitting down out of breath.

"Now that we all are here," the admiral began looking around at the staff, "Let us get down to business. A few days ago teams of Vulcan doctors discovered completely on accident a Romulan spy. He went by the name Serren." Jace looked confused at this note, and his eyes widened understanding what it had meant.

"Admiral," Jace interrupted, "Are you quite sure it was Serren?"

"Positive," T'Espera replied locking eyes with Jace for only a second, "However it was too late to apprehend Serren, and he left on a Vulcan ship. We were able to trace him up until a light year from this wormhole, before he cloaked. A message was sent beforehand by Serren, saying only two words. 'We know'. Starfleet Command believes this is a message telling us that the Romulans indeed know about the wormhole, and Serren has entered it."

"Romulans? How did they find out?" the captain asked curiously, though some bitterness could be heard in her voice.

"We believe somehow Serren found out, and informed the Romulan government," T'Espera answered, "Starfleet has sent me to tell you this. We could not risk a transmission because the Romulans may have intercepted it. We want you to be on yellow alert and be watching out for Serren. He will be in a Vulcan cruiser." Jace stayed silent leaning back in his chair looking off into space.

"But wait, why would this involve Jace?" Celes interjected tilting her head in wonder looking towards Jace.

"Serren was my son. Apparently when Serren was around 25 years old, he was abducted and replaced by the Romulan," T'Espera replied then peering at Jace and keeping her eyes at him this time. The group all turned towards Jace.

"My father was 45 when he married mom, and he was the only son of the admiral," Jace stated staring off in space. Jace stood up then turning around facing away from the group. The senior staff remained silent for a time, before Ciro spoke up.

"I'll understand if you want a transfer or to be kept in the loop about him, you know, because he's your father," Ciro stated.

"I would like to be kept informed," Jace said quietly.

"So would that mean Ensign Knight is part Romulan, not Vulcan?" Celes asked breaking the silence.

"Technically, yes, however his genes would most likely be mostly Human and Vulcan, with some Romulan, because it was found that Serren's DNA was altered to be mostly Vulcan; logic would conclude that Jace received the altered genes," T'Espera answered in the obvious Vulcan unemotional tone.

"So he's Half Human, Half Vulcan, with a Romulan father?" Eris piped up.

"Exactly. And his father was a spy and must be captured," T'Espera confirmed, "Are there any questions?" No reply came, "Good. This meeting is adjourned." Each person slowly got up, leaving just Jace in the room.

* * *

><p>"Ok, you have got to stop," James said picking up the last glass from Jace.<p>

"What does it matter? I don't have no work tomorrow," Jace replied laying his head on the counter in front of him.

"Come on, Jace, what happened? No one seems to know, or they won't tell me," James said bending his knees so his face was next to his.

"That's cuz they don't wanna have rumors spread," Jace replied looking into the counter, as if counting the atoms in the counter, "My damn father is a damn traitor. He's a damn Romulan stupid spy. The guy who raised me, a Romulan!"

"Calm down Jace, it's going to be ok," James said quietly, "Drinking yourself to death won't do anything. It'll only delay the pain. Come one, let's go. I'll get you to your quarters."

"No!" Jace yelled getting up stumbling slightly, "I want my dad! I want to kill him!" James quickly helped stabilize his walkind.

"Ok, ok, I'll take you to him, just follow me," James said taking Jace's arm and draping it around his neck.

"Good good. Imma kill him yah know that?" Jace to James as they made their way to the turbolift.

"I know, I know," James replied slightly worried.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, he was a real mess last night," James said as he poured a drink of fresh orange juice the next morning.<p>

"Poor fellow," Ciro replied shaking his head and taking a drink of his coffee.

"I wish I could cheer him up somehow…" Eris sighed taking the orange juice James handed to her just then.

"I dunno what you could do for him," James replied, "He seemed to be set on… finding his father and making him suffer." James shook his head pouring another glass of orange juice for himself.

"Poor fellow," Ciro repeated, then adding, "I just hope he's going to be ok, I mean it's a huge thing to find out your father is another species, and a traitor to the Federation."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Eris said.

"I don't think that will help, Eris," James said, using her first name since they were off duty, and she didn't mind, as most didn't, "I mean Jace is not a complicated guy to read. He wants to work it out by himself, not by talking."

"I guess you're right," Eris replied sighing then getting up setting her glass of slightly full orange juice on the counter, "I've got to go finish a report." Eris walked out of the mess hall, leaving the two men who watched her leave.

"You know that's the most she's talked off the job," Ciro stated.

"I agree, quite odd," James replied, "Though if I were to guess she just wants to help Jace out. Haven't you heard about her parents? Killed by a couple of Romulans, though they weren't Federation citizens, so the Federation didn't do anything."

"Really? I never knew that," Ciro stated looking back at the door as if Eris was still there.

"Yep, and apparently she was extremely talkative before, but now, she's usually silent, holds her words," James said looking towards the door as well.

"I suppose their death affected a lot," Ciro said thinking about it for a second.

"Either that, or that her best friend at the time died a week before, rough year for her," James explained, "Don't tell her I told you, she'd be angry at me. It's almost like I can sense people's past, and present feelings. Like you and Celes, you both are obviously great friends, and well I think that you would like something more."

"Ha! Yeah right, I mean I've thought about having a one night stand with her before, but I prefer to be friends with her, there are plenty of others to have," Ciro stated confidently.

"Right," James said rolling his eyes, but then laughed. Ciro laughed as well taking a drink of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Jace was in the holosuite, in one of Ambassador Kordak's Klingon fighting programs, which took place in a lit cave.<p>

"Computer Level 10 Difficulty," Jace yelled after destroying the enemy before him. Jace growled at the sight of his new ugly enemy. He swung his Ba'leth at the enemy, who block his move, but the sword of his enemy had broken, and Jace stabbed the enemy who fell. In frustration Jace through his Ba'leth at a nearby wall, nearly breaking the sword. Jace roared and yelled at the computer once more for another enemy.

This time Jace had gone at the enemy with no weapon, catching the enemies sword in his hands and tossing it to the side. As Jace did this, Eris entered the holosuite silently, and watched Jace finish off the highest level enemy with his own bare hands.

"Jace?" Eris said walking up to Jace who was breathing heavily.

"What?" Jace breathed.

"Are you ok? You were called a few times to the bridge," Eris said in a small voice looking into Jace's eyes curiously.

"Tell them I'll be there in a second," Jace breathed.

"I will… Jace?" Eris said turning around then turning back towards Jace.

"What now?" Jace said slightly raising his voice.

"You don't have to deal with this alone. We all want to help you, just let us," Eris answered in a small voice again, before she turned around and left the holosuite.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant full power to phasers! Fire at will!" the captain shouted the ship rocking and sparking about ten minutes later after Eris had returned. The Ares was turning around and the phaser began firing at the Vulcan ship, which seemed to be overpowered for a simple Vulcan ship.<p>

"What's happening?" Jace shouted as he arrived on the bridge.

"We met your father!" the captain shouted back, "Hurry up and take your post!" Jace ran over to his console taking over for the ensign who was currently on it, and punching in some evasive maneuvers.

"We've lost power to the forward shields, warp engine offline!" Eris shouted, "Trying to reroute power to the forward shields!" The Ares shot again at the small Vulcan ship, but it was a lot harder to hit a small target than it was a larger target.

"Captain open a channel! Let me try to talk to my father!" Jace shouted.

"Fine Ensign, do not be wasting our time," the captain shouted, "Open a channel to the Vulcan ship!"

"Father!" Jace shouted at the screen, but the Vulcan ship kept firing, "Father! It's me Jace! Your son! Please I want to talk to you! I know who and what you are, you don't have to hide anything anymore!" The Vulcan ship stopped for a second before a face appeared on screen. It was the face of an older Vulcan looking man, though he really was a Romulan in disguise.

"Jace? Is that really you?" Serren asked tilting his head slightly, very un-Vulcan like.

"Yes it's me," Jace said standing up, as the crew kept working on the repairs.

"What are you doing here?" Serren asked suspiciously looking at the half Vulcan man.

"I'm part of this crew, Father. I don't care that you're a Romulan, Father, but what I don't get is why you are such a traitor to the Federation," Jace stated staring at his father who looked much like him.

"I am working for my people, you should be proud of me, it's everything I taught you," Serren replied with a smile, though a troubled one.

"You taught me that I should protect my people, MY people. And you lied to me all this time. You might be Romulan, but you lived with Humans and Vulcans for longer than you did with Romulans! You fell in love with a human, and you claim it's for your people?" Jace explained furiously.

"I loved your mother, but I love my people more. I will give you, and only you my son, a choice. You can come on this ship and live, or stay there with your people and die," Serren stated, "You have one hour to decide. It is obvious that my ship overpowers your ship by so much more." The transmission ended there. Jace already knew his decision.

"I'm going," Jace stated.

"What? Ensign what are you thinking?" the captain asked outraged and surprised.

"Think about it, once I'm aboard, I can sneak off and sabotage his ship, give you a fighting chance," Jace explained.

"But once he finds out, he could do something to you," Ciro interjected.

"I'm willing to take the chance, sir. Please captain, I want to do this, even if it means betraying my father. He's already betrayed me, and I still love him, but I won't let him kill all of you," Jace insisted, "Plus he values family over everything else, he won't harm me, maybe lock me up, but nothing too bad." The bridge was silent and the tense situation could be felt all around.

"Go, but not until your hour is up, we need as much time as possible," the captain finally decided.

"Thank you," Jace said, "I dunno if I will be able to get back, so if this is my last hour with you guys, well I'll make sure it's useful."

"Good, now get to work Ensign!" the captain said with a smile. Jace nodded and hurried to his console again and began working. Ciro came over to Jace and patted his back.

"Good luck Ensign," Ciro said before getting to work to help with the repairs.

* * *

><p>The hour was almost up, and Jace was still hard at work.<p>

"We're going to make sure you are back here safe by the end," the captain stated with a smile, "I can't be short a helmsman." It had been like that for the past forty-five minutes, people telling him good-bye and that they wouldn't leave him behind, or something like that. Jace was getting much more confident with each comment, but sadder and sadder thinking he wasn't coming back.

"Serren is hailing us," Eris stated.

"Put him through," the captain ordered.

"Your hour is up, what is your answer son?" Serren asked.

"Beam me over, I'm ready. You are family afterall," Jace replied.

"Ha! Captain couldn't keep you from your true calling afterall," Serren laughed almost mocking the captain and the whole crew of the Ares.

"I haven't been on the Ares but a few weeks, you are my father, no matter what I do. I do not condone what you do, but you are family, and I will respect you," Jace stated.

"Good, prepare to be beamed out my son," Serren said with swelling pride in his son, not knowing it was just foolery, "Prepare to die captain. I hope you lived a full life."

"I do not plan to die today," the captain stated before the transmission ended and Jace was dematerialized. "Raise shields, evasive maneuver pattern Delta! Fire at will!"

The Ares turned firing both torpedoes and phasers at the small Vulcan ship.

"Direct hit, but no real damage to the Vulcan ship," Eris stated.

"Knight better hurry up, keep firing!" the captain shouted.

"Phasers are down, Captain, we're sitting ducks!" Eris shouted over the alarms going off and the sparks firing everywhere.

"Wait, they stopped firing," Eris stated looking at her console.

"Knight came through, try locking onto the life signs and beam them up directly to the brig," the captain ordered, "Commander Rodriguez you have the bridge." The captain ushered to a few officers, including Jemelle, Eris, and a couple of security officers.

* * *

><p>"You!" Serren shouted towards Jace, "You did this? You betrayed your own father? Why?" Jace stayed quiet and simply waited, as the security officer released him from his cell.<p>

"You may be my father, but these are my people," Jace stated turning towards his father, then walking towards the door, where he met the captain, Jemelle, Eris, and a few security officers. Eris hugged Jace quickly before standing back normally.

"Serren! You will be transported back to Earth, once the USS Washington arrives to take you. You will be questioned and tried in a court of law," the captain stated, "And you ensign, come here." Jace slowly made his way towards the captain unsure of what was going to happen. She tapped her badge and stated, "I, Captain Liron Richards, hereby grant Jace Knight a field promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade." Jace simply looked at the captain, not happy nor sad in his face, invoking his Vulcan emotion control he learned as a child.

"I am honored to accept this Captain. Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I must go to the holosuites, I have a session planned with Ambassador Kordak," Jace said bowing his head.

"You may leave, Lieutenant," the captain said with a smile. The officers who were with her all smiled, except Jemelle who seemed to not be caring or something like that, as he always seemed to be like that.

"Oh, captain," Jace said turning around, "Don't mention this to Mom, at least the part about me giving Dad up, she doesn't need to know that does she?"

"Of course not, I will see what I can do," the captain replied with a smile, then tapping her badge, "Captain to Akorem. I want you to analyze the weapons Serren was using, and find a way to use them, or defend better against them. Now the Romulans know about this wormhole, we need to be expecting more."

"Aye Captain," Celes replied in confirmation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I hope you'll keep reading on!<br>****Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!**


	5. S:1 E:3 Surrounded by Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<br>There is a quote that is said by Albus Dumbledore, which I do not claim, it's  
>towards the end.<br>**

**Summary: The Ares detects a distress signal, and find  
>two aboard. Their ship was attacked by a very known<br>species to those of the Ares.  
><strong>

_Special Guests:_

_Yeterna  
><em>

_Erasone_

_Itai_

_Unnamed Medic  
><em>

* * *

><p>The days had gone by peacefully since their mishap with Serren and the knowledge the Romulans might come through. The information of the wormhole was made public not long ago, and various societies were beginning to come through, though none had met with the Ares yet. As one could imagine the Romulans were upset by the keeping of a discovery of this magnitude a secret. Some in the Alpha Quadrant had expressed wished to collapse it, given the outcome of the last stable wormhole that was found. The Ares was sent back to the wormhole to oversee the construction of Andros I, a Federation space station in the Andromeda Galaxy.<p>

"Captain we are picking up a distress signal, it's weak and on an odd frequency," Eris Landon stated to the captain, "Audio is corrupted, but here it is." At first it was simply gibberish to those aboard, until the Universal Translator found out how it worked.

"Help... aliens... destroy... not alone... dying," the audio recording said unable to understand anymore of what the person on the other side was saying. After a moment of silence the captain spoke.

"Tell Admiral Janeway about the situation, and tell her we will be leaving Andros I for a little while," the captain ordered, "Lieutenant Knight, lock onto the distress signal and engage at maximum warp."

"Aye Captain," the young helmsman answered pressing a few buttons before the Ares jumped to warp.

"The admiral sends a message of 'break a leg'. However this doesn't seem a very good message to me," Eris said looking up telling the captain, "Why would we want to injure?"

"It's an expression used on Earth," the captain laughed, "It means good luck." Eris nodded before returning to her console saying nothing more.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long, maybe an hour to get to the distress signal at maximum warp.<p>

"On screen," the captain ordered as they entered visual range.

"Sensors show that there is a ship of primitive design sending the distress signal. It looks to have the capabilities of the American Apollo ships in the 19th century, only about the speed of thrusters," Eris stated, "A lot of damage, power failures every where, two life signs, both very weak."

"Captain, it could mean if we beam them aboard it would violate the Prime Directive," Ciro noted, since it was primitive technology.

"Beam them directly to the infirmary, have Doctor Galen sedate them before they can see anything," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Eris responded. As soon as Eris responded, the small ship relaying the distress message blew up, sending pieces in each direction.

"Did we get them?" the captain asked.

"Yes Captain, we got them," Eris said slightly triumphant.

"Commander Rodriguez you have the bridge, I am going to go see our visitors in the infirmary," the captain stated, "Commander Iscani you're with me, just in case." Jemelle nodded following the captain. The two rode down to the infirmary in silence exchanging no words. It seemed two people who didn't talk often on this ship. Eris only talked on the job, and Jemelle seemed to talk little even on the job. But he was a good detective and the captain liked that.

The two entered the infirmary upon seeing the doctor, the captain walked up to the doctor for a report.

"I couldn't rescue the man," the doctor stated grimly, "But the woman is sedated, with severe burns, but she'll survive." The captain nodded walking over to the dead man. He looked just like a human, except his eyes, the pupils were completely black. The captain ran her fingers over his eyelids, shutting his eyes.

"I believe they are blind, but if I were to guess they could sense things with their other senses just as if they could see. I also believe that they weren't always blind, given they have eyes," Doctor Galen stated running a Dermal Regenerator around the woman's face, which seemed very badly burned. Jemelle simply stood in the back waiting for orders.

"Can you wake the woman?" the captain asked, "Have all of her senses other than hearing and ability to talk repressed. If you can of course."

"I think so, their anatomy is much like humans, from what I take," the doctor stated, "Run this Dermal Regenerator over her, while I get some things ready." The captain nodded taking the device and slowly running it down the woman's arms, and around the burnt flesh as the doctor quickly prepared a couple of hyposprays.

"This one for the pain," the doctor said using one, "This one for the senses," he did another, "And this one to wake her up." He sprayed the last one into the woman's neck and she slowly woke up, opening her black eyes. She began trying to move, but her body wasn't working very well.

"W-what's going on?" the woman yelled.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright," the captain said looking towards the woman with a smile, the woman probably couldn't see, "You're safe, you're going to be alright. You're companion however, did not make it."

"Erasone? He's... He's dead?" the woman trembled.

"Yes, he died of severe burns and inhalation of smoke," Doctor Galen stated calmly, taking a few items from his stand and slowly working on her burns as the captain used the Dermal Regenerator. He did have medics, but at the moment they were all off duty.

"Erasone..." the woman whispered with a tear falling from her cheek, "W-where am I? Am I home? Did you rescue me?"

"You're... in a safe place. We rescued you from your ship," the captain explained, "Can you tell us what happened? Who are you?"

"M-my name is Yeterna. W-we were exploring space, and then this huge ship came and attacked us, we didn't know it, and the technology was something we hadn't ever dreamed of. We tried escaping, and we managed to get out of there, because another ship came in and distracted the attacking ships, but our ship was so damaged, we tried fixing it, but we couldn't do anything else, so we sent a distress message to our planet, but nothing came," the woman explained, slowly but surely.

"Could you describe your attackers and the ones who came in?" the captain asked.

"Well both ships were of the same design, a perfect cube shape," Yeterna said, making the captain back away.

"Are you sure?" Galen asked continuing his work.

"Positive, we never met any aliens before like this...," Yeterna said, "Are you aliens? Why can't I feel anything?"

"Yes, we are aliens to you, and you are aliens to us," the doctor replied slowly, peering up to the captain who was speechless, and jumping to conclusions, "I gave you something to suppress your senses, otherwise you would be in extreme pain. Stay calm, or it'll take longer to heal your burns."

"So... so you come from another planet?" Yeterna asked, but then answered her own question, "Of course, like the Hernaga... they live not far from my home planet. They have much faster ships than us, they travel at speeds faster than light, we can only manage going 1/16th that fast, but we are working on matching them."

"That's very interesting... do you think you could tell us anything more about your attackers?" the doctor asked.

"Only that they contacted us, and said that they wanted to do something like, I think the word they used was something like simulate us?" Yeterna said with a deep breathe out trying to remember every detail about it.

"Assimilate?" the captain interjected once more, still sitting on a med bed next to them, trying to stop herself from falling and hurting herself.

"Yeah, I think so, but they didn't sound very confident, almost like they were lost," Yeterna sighed.

"I see... you must be tired, if you want I will sedate you again," Doctor Galen suggested.

"I suppose that is true. I appreciate everything you are doing," Yeterna thanked with a slight yawn.

"Good," Doctor Galen pressed a hypospray against her neck slowly putting her to sleep. The captain simply stared at Yeterna as if she had said something very offensive or stunning. "Captain?"

"Borg, even without their queen they are still a threat," the captain whispered.

"We've fought them before, and they probably are weaker now, we probably could defeat them if they pose a threat," Doctor Galen stated.

"You don't get it... we lost so many people to the Borg," the captain said not releasing her stare at the sleeping Yeterna.

"We can fight them off, we don't have to worry about loosing so many people this time," Doctor Galen stated, but then walked over to the captain, sitting next to her, "Did you loose someone to the Borg?"

"It doesn't matter," the captain said breaking her gaze and then standing up, "I'm a Starfleet Captain, I shouldn't act like this. Come on Commander Iscani, let's go back to the bridge." The doctor followed her to the door, talking the whole way.

"It's only human to act like this, loss happens to all of us," the doctor stated, but the captain kept on walking. William Galen sighed and watched the captain and her security chief walked away.

* * *

><p>"James you really need to be more careful," the doctor laughed with a smile.<p>

"Well it was Jace's idea, I mean he wanted some fresh blood to fight, not just Kordak," James shrugged as the doctor scanned his arm.

"You've broken your arm," the doctor stated, "I am surprised you aren't in extreme pain right now."

"I dunno, it just feels stiff," James replied with a smile, "I seem to have high pain tolerance. Is there something wrong with my nerves not transmitting the pain or something like that?"

"Don't go diagnosing yourself, you aren't a doctor. No, I think it's just that your brain ignores the pain, which isn't a good thing at times, and great when you, say break an arm fighting a Half-Vulcan," William Galen replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it does seem that way," James replied with a smile as well, "Doctor, do you think you could tell me something?"

"Numbers ending in 1, 2, or 5 are the only numbers always divisible by the number they end in," Doctor Galen stated, then spotting James' face of confusion, "You said you wanted me to tell you something."

"Not like that," James chuckled, "I want to know about the captain. Something in the past few days has been upsetting her, and I want to ask if you know." The doctor finished healing his broken bone and walked over to Yeterna looking down at her.

"When this lady arrived she gave us some very unsettling news," the doctor began.

"That the Borg are in the Andromeda Galaxy?" James asked, "Word spreads, I pick up various rumors... Oh watch out for Ensign Eastman, she's starting to spread rumors about you and the captain."

"Yeah... why would Eastman do something like that?" the doctor asked.

"She said anytime she would mention the captain you'd go silent or something would change about you," James shrugged, "But it doesn't matter, shouldn't have mentioned it. Anyways, what about the Borg?" James didn't want to get into all of the rumors he heard about, it was almost like he knew almost everything that was going on, except what was very secret.

"Well," Will Galen began eying James suspiciously, but continuing on, "The news of the Borg hit the captain very hard, and I think... never mind it's just speculation."

"No I want to know," James said standing on the other side of the med bed where Yeterna lay sedated, mostly healed up by now, since it had been a couple of days since her arrival.

"I-I think the captain lost someone important to her to the Borg. I've tried finding out what happened to her previous ship, the Sirius, but I can't get into the information," Doctor Galen sighed looking down at he woman on the med bed.

"If you want I could ask around, find it out," James suggested.

"No it's fine," the doctor said with a smile which looked quite charming on his worn face.

"As you wish," James said walking over to the door, "I'll return to the mess hall if you want to talk."

* * *

><p>"We are being hailed by an unidentified ship, they are calling themselves the Hernaga," Eris stated.<p>

"On screen," the captain ordered. The screen flashed to see a very odd looking insectoid alien, almost like an over-sized red ant.

"I am Itai. We know you have the one known as Yeterna of the clan Orso, and Erasone of the clan Orso. We demand you hand them over," the Hernaga stated in a very frustrated tone.

"Why? I mean no disrespect, but what do you wish with them?" the captain asked standing up and adjusting her uniform ever so slightly.

"We wish to return them home. They are escaped slaves, Regalian in origin. They are slaves who escaped from Regalia, we request them back,"Itai explained.

"I am sorry to say that Erasone died, and Yeterna is in our custody," the captain said, "I must talk with Yeterna before releasing her into your custody."

"No, you will give her to us, or we will take her. It's too bad for Erasone, but Yeterna will bare both consequences of their actions," Itai demanded his antenna dropping closer to his head, making him look slightly mad.

"What exactly will her punishment be?" the captain asked.

"Pain then death," Itai said his red face staring down the captain.

"Give us some time to decide, and talk to Yeterna," the captain requested.

"In respect to what ever customs you may have we will allow you half an hour to hand over Yeterna. I do wish for our peoples to get off on the right foot," Itai said then ending the transmission. The captain looked around the bridge, before ushering for Jemelle to follow her down to sick bay.

* * *

><p>"Wake Yeterna up," the captain ordered hurrying into the sickbay, surprising the on duty medic and the doctor.<p>

"Yes sir," the medic replied picking up a hypospray and injecting it into the human looking alien. The doctor came out of his office and was quite confused.

"What's going on?" Doctor William Galen asked curiously.

"I need to speak with Yeterna,"the captain explained as Yeterna woke up slowly, "Tell me about the Hernaga, the whole truth." Yeterna turned her head for only a second towards the captain, having regained her senses and therefore her 'sight' as it was.

"Ten years ago the Hernaga conquered my people, and enslaved us. Erasone and I escaped from our enslaved lives, escaping together... we loved each other and wanted to make a family together away from the Hernaga. But then we were attacked by those you called the... Borg I believe James said?" Yeterna explained sitting up slowly.

"There is a Hernaga named Itai who has requested we give you up to him," the captain stated, and waited for a reaction. Yeterna was silent for a second before standing up quickly.

"Bring me to him. Give me up. Otherwise he will attack this vessel and perhaps injure many of your people. You have already done more than I could ever imagine possible for aliens to do," Yeterna said in a demanding sort of way.

"You do realize he means to kill you," the captain stated.

"Yes, I do. Punishment for something like this is always used as an example to why we don't rebel or try to escape," Yeterna stated, "I don't need to live anymore, Erasone was my life, now that he's gone, and you are in danger if you keep me, I might as well give myself up. Everyone dies eventually." The captain looked at the woman's deep black eyes, knowing she wasn't going to budge.

"Don't make this decision because it would endanger us, we can handle our own against the Hernaga," the captain said, "But if you wish to still go through with it... there is nothing I can, or will do."

"But captain!" the doctor interjected.

"But nothing Doctor," the captain said definitively peering at the doctor.

"I will go through this, if I don't it would only delay the inevitable. To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure," Yeterna said with a worried smile. The captain returned the smile, but with a bit more confidence.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you better," Captain Richards said softly.

"That'd be hard given I was asleep or sedated most of the time. Recovering from those injuries was very tiring. Your mess hall attendant, James is very nice. Tell him I will miss him," Yeterna said keeping her worried smile, then started heading for the door.

"Commander, bring her to the transporter room, and have her beam over to the Hernaga ship," the captain said looking towards Jemelle, who simply nodded taking her arm and escorting her away. The medic looked at the captain, who sat on the med bed at this time, but then walked away tending to her own duties. The doctor, on the other hand, decided to sit on the med bed in front of the captain.

"She's doing this at her own free will you know," the doctor said trying to put on a reassuring smile.

"I know... Yeterna is a very strong person, almost reminds me of Trinoge. Why must so many people die?" the captain said looking down at the floor.

"The leading cause of death is life," Doctor Galen replied not sure how he could cheer up the captain.

"True... James better not hear about this," the captain commented looking back up, "I can't have a rumor about me not being strong. I am the captain and I do have an image to keep up." The doctor's smile grew like a forest fire on a dry day.

"Of course, but I can't stop Ensign Eastman from spreading her rumors, it might get out," the doctor chuckled.

"I'll make sure to have a talk with Ensign Eastman," the captain laughed, "Rumors won't be a problem again."

"Oh don't get her in trouble," the doctor said with a smile.

"We'll have to see. As for Yeterna, I hope death is the adventure and paradise she wants," the captain said then returning her thoughts back to the woman who was most likely going to die in the next few days.

"It will be," the doctor replied.

"How do you know?" the captain asked.

"Because then you can escape from the pains of life, though life is not to be wasted, life can be hell, and death isn't, unless you were evil in your life," the doctor replied then getting up and walking to his office, leaving the captain to think. After a few seconds the captain left as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I hope you'll keep reading on!<br>****Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!**

**If you want full descriptions, and perhaps a picture  
>of how I picture each character, just send me a PM, or<br>review and ask for it that way, and I'll PM you. Thanks  
>for reading!<br>**


	6. S:1 E:4 Individual Collective

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<br>I do add a few things for the more Trekkie people which are not my own  
>either. There are a couple of originals whom have something that is canon<br>but the personalities and people which are made up I do claim since they  
>came from my mind.<strong>

**Note: For travel times and everything, I use the second warp factor  
>formula on Memory Alpha.<strong>

**Summary: While in their shuttle, a group from  
>the Ares meets the Borg in this galaxy<br>for the first time.  
><strong>

_Special Guests:  
><em>

_Aeon Thornwood  
><em>

_Grahan_

_Ninian_

_One_

_Borg Commander  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had been only a few days since the knowledge that the Borg were in the Andromeda Galaxy came into focus. The Ares had been assigned to watch over Andros I, which was going to be their first Andromedan outpost, near the Trickan home world, since the Trickan were very near the wormhole. The construction of the station was still in the early stages of construction, still unable to board and work in the station. While the Ares was assigned to guarding the station and overseeing its construction, they were also supposed to explore space as well, and complete their original mission as well. So to do both of these, sometimes they would leave, and sometimes they would use their new shiny shuttles with a crew of only a few to nearby places.<p>

"Captain we've detected a solar system nearby where we met the Hernaga before," Eris Landon stated to the sitting down captain, "Five planets, two class M, one class N, one class P, and one class B. Approximately 25 light years from our present location."

"Lieutenant Knight, assemble a team to go with you to the system, be careful and don't get into too much trouble. If you need help, send us a signal and we'll come. Three others would be a safe crew," the captain ordered standing up, adjusting her uniform only slightly, "I'll be in my ready room, leave tomorrow at 0700 hours. Commander Rodriguez you have the bridge."

"Captain," Jace Knight said standing up as the captain began leaving the bridge, causing the captain to turn, "May I bring the Ambassador? He's been getting jittery with staying in one small part of the galaxy."

"As long as he behaves himself," the captain allowed then leaving the bridge to her ready room. A smile sprouted on his face before dismissing himself to gather his small crew.

* * *

><p>Jace leaned back in his chair in the nice, yet small shuttle, which had quarters built in, though only two, so he and Ambassador Kordak had to share quarters, but he didn't mind.<p>

"Are we ready for departure?" Celes asked sitting in the chair next to Jace with her Bajoran earring visible, since her hair was in a short pixie cut.

"Kordak is back in our quarters and Aeon is probably in your quarters getting some breakfast," Jace said with a smile looking back a Celes, "So I believe we are ready."

"Then we will leave," Celes answered punching a few things into her console, before the shuttle began its departure. Jace leaned forward hitting the coordinates to where they were going to travel, before jumping to warp.

No one spoke for a long time. Soon Aeon entered the command center of the shuttle yawning.

"I didn't get very much sleep last night…" Aeon said stretching out, "Sorry about that Lieutenant Knight."

"It's ok… but what were you doing?" Jace asked turning back towards the officer who just entered.

"I had a fight with my wife, but it's going to be ok. Apparently she doesn't like being on the Ares. Got mad because I'm… how did she say it… deliberately putting myself in danger," Aeon sighed taking a nearby seat which was at the weapons station just in case.

"I know how she feels," Celes spoke up with a smile facing Aeon as well, "Sometimes I wish some of my friends on the Ares weren't there, but I realize that it is just like what I stay for, because I can't stay away. She'll realize it eventually, just give her time."

"I suppose so. Though lately she's been on me even more; she can get scary," Aeon chuckled slightly. A loud hearty laugh came from behind them.

"Better off with a human wife like that then a Klingon woman," Ambassador Kordak laughed heartily, entering with a large cup of Raktajino taking a large swig of the coffee.

"Oh geez, if it were a Klingon woman I would probably have a few broken bones from last night," Aeon laughed.

"That is because our women are strong and respected warriors!" Kordak roared with a laugh, taking another large drink of his Raktajino. The group simply laughed, and began talking together laughing and having a good time.

* * *

><p>After a few days of travelling towards the star system they were heading for, they were found quiet and with almost nothing to do. The group of three sat on the floor in the command area as the Ambassador was sleeping in his quarters.<p>

"I am not sure about this…" Celes said looking at the two human males sitting before her, "Why would you want to play something like that?"

"It makes us get to know each other better, plus I've run out of ideas," Aeon said with a charming young smile.

"I'm not sure about this ensign…" Jace said looking at Aeon confused.

"Oh come on, it's fun. We played it at the graduation party me and my friends threw," Aeon said enthusiastically, "Go on, Ladies first, choose, Celes." Celes peered at Jace for reassurance and Jace simply shrugged.

"Truth?" Celes said more as a question than an answer.

"Oh interesting… let's see… What is the most embarrassing situation you have ever been in?" Aeon asked happily and quickly then leaning in to hear her response.

"I would say that the time at the academy when Commander Rodriguez and I were in Mr. Flores' classroom, after class. I tripped over the commander, who was just a cadet at the time, and he fell over on top of me, just as Mr. Flores came in, and he became really red and began yelling at us because he thought we were doing something else…" Celes answered going slightly red, and causing Jace and Aeon to laugh.

"Now you ask one of us," Aeon stated.

"Ok… Jace, truth or dare?" Celes asked looking towards the Half-Human Half-Vulcan man.

"Dare," Jace answered.

"Oh dare you say? One is very brave today," Aeon laughed, "Go on Celes tell him something to do and he has no choice but to do it."

"Ok… Oh I have it! Go in and wake up Kordak, and when he asks what, tell him that you had a bad dream," Celes laughed happily. Jace looked at her curiously wondering if she was serious, but then his eyes widened and Aeon laughed.

What happened next was all a blur. The sensor began ringing loudly to alert those around that there was a nearby ship. The three officers quickly sprang into action getting to their stations as the ambassador stumbled in asking in a yell what was happening. The three were too busy trying to find out who it was and where they were. Their ship rocked violently and sparks flew.

"Direct hit," Aeon shouted, "Shields are down!"

"Fire back! I'm going to try and get us out of here!" Jace yelled punching his keys on his console quickly. The shuttle kept rocking, and sparking in every direction. A small explosion took place a little too close to the ambassador and ensign causing both of them to be knocked out. Celes quickly ran over to Aeon's station and continued his job, which was more important than hers.

"They've stopped firing," Celes said as the ship stopped rocking.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"Beats me," Celes answered frantically, taking advantage of the momentary ceasefire to try and get some repairs done. As they began working, since the engines were down as well, a transporter beam appeared, and so did two Borg drones.

Jace quickly acted pulling his phaser, just as Celes did. The two Borg looked at each other for a second, before laughing. Borg, laughing? It confused the two conscious Starfleet officers very much.

"We are the Borg. Who are you?" one of the Borg asked looking towards Jace.

"You're not going to try an assimilate us?" Jace asked keeping his phaser ready.

"No, we are not of the Ye'nar Borg. We do not assimilate," the Borg answered plainly turning to his companion, "I believe these are of Bajor, Earth, Vulcan, and Kronos."

"I agree they fit the description," the companion replied.

"Hold on a second, what the hell is going on?" Celes demanded with great intensity in her eyes.

"You do not know? I thought it was a human who killed our queen and set us free of the collective," the first Borg laughed looking from Jace to Celes thinking of them as fools.

"The Borg were lost for a long time, until Theseus rose up and took over," the second Borg stated.

"He brought a new peaceful Borg, however the Borg Helanq rose against the non-assimilating ways forming a huge group opposing Theseus," the first continued.

"Called the Ye'nar Borg, who follow the old ways," the second finished. Jace kept his eyes on the two Borg drones.

"Why did you attack us? How can we believe you?" Jace demanded his voice dripping with venom.

"We knew you wouldn't talk, and we did not know if you were a Ye'nar ship in disguise," the first Borg stated turning towards Jace, making shivers go down Jace's spine, thinking that the Borg was very intimidating.

"You have no choice but to trust us, because your choice is to either come aboard our ship or perish out here. We inflicted more damage than we meant and it will take weeks to repair. However if you come with us, our Borg will repair it within two days," the second Borg stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Then what are your names. Now you are without a queen and individuals, what are you called?" Celes stated confidently not letting any emotion except confidence escape from her.

"We go by our names before we were assimilated, if we had one, others by our designation. I am Grahan, and my companion is Ninian," the first Borg said.

"I was human, and Grahan was Norcadian," Ninian stated looking curiously at Celes.

"Fine, if we come with you will not assimilate us?" Celes asked.

"That is correct. Our leader will only allow assimilation of those who volunteer to help us against the Ye'nar, and allow us to assimilate them," Grahan said with a slight nod.

"And will you help us heal our people which you injured?" Jace asked keeping his phaser ready in case it was a ploy.

"To the best of our ability," Ninian replied in the same manner as Grahan had.

"I don't think we have a choice," Celes stated, "Lieutenant Knight, as your commanding officer, I order you to follow me with these Borg to their ship." Jace looked at her with an almost stunned look on his face, but he lowered his phaser only slightly then looking back at the Borg with a glare.

"Fine, but don't expect me to drop my guard," Jace replied before mutter to himself, "That's the last time I bring a superior on _my_ mission."

"I heard that," Celes stated holding her phaser ready just as Jace was, "I wouldn't expect you to drop your guard."

"Then it is decided, we will leave," Grahan stated with a nod hitting something on his mechanical arm make the six of them disappear.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in a very odd looking place, at least one they didn't expect on a Borg cube. It was a room, small, containing four beds, a replicator and a couch. The two injured ones, were no longer with them however and once Jace saw this, he held his phaser up to the two Borg.<p>

"Where did Ensign Thornwood and Ambassador Kordak go?" Jace demanded loudly almost like he had to when he had to gain Kordak's respect as a warrior.

"Your people were transported to our medical facilities," Ninian replied not startled at all by this reaction, "You may visit them anytime. However you cannot venture off to any other part of the cube. If you are found to do this, you will most likely be locked in the brig or killed."

"Your phasers won't work here, they were disarmed as we beamed over," Grahan stated looking at Jace's phaser with almost what seemed joy.

"Lieutenant Knight! They are trying to help us, calm down!" Celes ordered looking at Jace who seemed to be overreacting a little.

"Whatever… when we are Borg tomorrow morning, it will be your fault Akorem," Jace stated turning around sitting on a nearby bed, facing away from Celes.

"I would like to see our people," Celes said trying to ignore Jace's attitude.

"Follow me," Ninian stated turning around and exiting the room. Grahan simply turned soon and left heading in a different direction. Jace turned around quickly after they all had left. Jace quickly got up, leaving the room.

"Can you help them?" Celes asked looking down at the Klingon and human. Both looked in terrible condition, but Aeon Thornwood looked the worst.

"Yes, we can if nothing complicates their condition. The Klingon will be fine in a couple of hours, however the human will have to stay longer," a different Borg responded, "Our nanoprobes don't seem to work well with the human, but he will be fine eventually."

"Thank you," Celes said, "What is your name?"

"I am One of Nine, I don't remember my name before assimilation," the Borg replied sweetly, as it was obviously a female Borg.

"It's really weird thinking of the Borg with names, and as individuals," Celes stated thinking about it, knowing that she had only learned about the Borg as a collective and as evil beings, much like what she imagined the Pah Wraiths were like.

"And you have a reason why. Really we owe the humans a lot for freeing us from our queen, both the humans named Picard and Janeway," One answered sighing, "Sometimes I look back at the times as a collective and miss it, but then I remember the terrible things I had done, and everyone else had done. Millions of lives changed forever because of me." One looked towards Celes, as Celes smiled in reassurance.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the queen's, you couldn't stop yourself, and now look at you. You are an individual fighting against other Borg for what you believe in," Celes said with confidence.

"You are right, but pushing the blame onto the queen is just reflecting the blame directed at me. You have no idea how many people have killed themselves because they felt so guilty about what they did," One replied before looking at Celes for a moment, and added, "I need to regenerate. You may stay here if you wish." Celes nodded in understanding, before she headed out the door, after One had left.

When Celes entered their room, she spotted Jace under his covers most likely asleep or ignoring her. Celes sighed, and went over to Jace's bed.

"You know it's for the best, if we stayed out there, we probably would have died or been attacked by someone else," Celes said. There was no answer. "Come on Lieutenant Knight, Jace, we'll be out of here in a few days!" Celes was starting to get slightly annoyed at Jace ignoring her. Celes pulled up the covers and gasped seeing only pillows underneath. Celes ran over to the door and looked around to see if any Borg were around, which there wasn't. She quickly and stealthily ran to the medical facility she had left not long ago, finding that the two patients were missing.

"What are you thinking Jace?" Celes asked herself before looking out, heading in the opposite direction of the room. Celes heard some footsteps approaching, so she quickly acted by working her way into the wall through a panel. Two Borg walked by talking, almost like they were just normal people talking about work. Celes sighed, before getting out.

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?" Celes asked herself, and then it hit her. Celes made her way through the ship secretly without being detected, until she reached the Borg Hanger Bay. She saw a couple unconscious Borg near one of the airlocks. She checked their pulses, which were still beating strong.<p>

"Damn Vulcan," Celes muttered before entering the hanger which was guarded by the unconscious Borg. Their shuttle was safely nestled in the large airlock, but something was off. Celes quickly ran to the shuttle opening the door. Inside were their two unconscious men, and Jace who was working away at the controls.

"Lieutenant Knight!" Celes yelled, "You stop this right now! What the hell are you thinking?" Jace didn't look back and simply continued his operations. Celes pulled him around to look into his face, which was somehow distorted.

"You've made it," Jace said in a mystical voice, "We're notta going to be assimilated by these Borg."

"What's wrong with you?" Celes said in a very worried voice. Jace simply smiled at her with a very weird smile which made him look a bit crazy. Celes tore herself away from Jace before running out into the hanger, trying to find some sort of communications or lockdown mechanism.

"Nope, nope that won't work!" Jace laughed giggling slightly in a crazy manner stumbling out of the shuttle, "I shut it all down!" Jace watched Celes as she struggled with the systems. "Only a little while til we take off and we won't get assimilated!" Celes simply looked up at him for a second, wondering why he was acting in this way. Then a thought occurred to her. It was a good thing they studied the Borg in detail as officers when at war with the Borg, or the idea wouldn't have occurred.

Celes looked at Jace for only a moment before running out of the hanger to the hall where the two unconscious Borg were located. Celes felt around the neck, knowing it was some where there.

"Aha," Celes whispered.

"Yes, what is it Blythe?" a Borg's voice came.

"This is Akorem Celes, one of my people has escaped and is in the hanger bay about to launch our shuttle, please stop them," Celes replied frantically looking back in the hanger way which was depressurizing.

"We will tractor them back when they have gone," the Borg from the other side of the communication stated, "Stay put, we will come to collect all of you shortly." Celes watched through the window seeing the shuttle take off. Soon however she disappeared from where she was, reappearing on a bridge like construction filled with Borg.

"Why were you outside the medical facility or your room?" the one who seemed in charge asked.

"Are they safely back?" Celes asked ignoring the question.

"Yes, the man is in our brig, and the hurt ones are in the medical facilities again, under more protection. Now tell me why you were where you were not supposed to be?" the one who was in charge asked pressing the matter.

"I am sorry for disobeying your wishes, I-I just noticed my companion was not there, so I went after him. I did not want him to get in trouble, so I didn't contact you until there was no other choice," Celes answered slowly making sure it didn't sound like they had planned it or something like that, because they didn't.

"I see, we will question your companion, return to your room. There will be a guard there at all times," the Borg Commander stated dismissing Celes. As he did, she was transported once more, ending up in her quarters with the four beds. Celes sighed, sitting down on her bed and looking at the ceiling wondering what had gotten into Jace.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Kordak had returned, as well as Aeon. However their ship still had a few hours until it was ready, so they were still waiting. Since Aeon had just arrived, they were sitting on the couch filling him in on everything that had happened, how they were on a Borg ship, and what Jace had done.<p>

"Why would he-?" Ensign Aeon Thornwood began to ask as a Borg, Grahan, entered the room and interrupted him.

"We request your presence in the medical facilities," Grahan stated, "All three of you."

"What do you need Borg?" Kordak said in his naturally loud voice, "Are you ready to assimilate us?"

"Ambassador, please stop, this is Grahan, one of the Borg I first met, please," Celes said indignantly before calming herself and turning towards the Borg, "He just wants to know why you need us."

"I understand his distrust, as he hasn't yet grown to trust us, as is expected, given our past," Grahan responded with a curt nod, "However, you are needed because of your companion, I believe you call him Jace Lieutenant Knight. Please make haste." Celes looked towards Aeon and then Kordak with worry.

"We will go," Celes said more as an order to the others than confirmation to Grahan. With a nod, Grahan turned around and led them to the medical facility. Inside, Jace was sedated and on a table, and he did not look like he was in a good condition.

"Your companion," the one Celes knew as One said, "Has suffered from a kind of neutral synaptic pathway disruption, in which we cannot cure. If something is not done, he has about an hour to live."

"You have nothing you can do for him?" Celes asked looking down as Jace.

"We've tried nano-probes; however they are not a permanent fix. We do have one idea, but you may not like the idea," One said staring at Celes.

"Don't tell me you're going to…" Aeon said stepping up.

"Yes, if we were to assimilate him, the implants would heal him, and supply a vast number of nanoprobes and replace broken nanoprobes," One said not even looking at Aeon.

"No!" Kordak roared, "I'd rather have him die than submit and have him become one of your mind puppets!" Celes glared back at Kordak then returned to looking at Jace.

"Escort these two away," Celes asked calmly.

"As you wish," Grahan said, taking the two away, though they were protesting the whole time.

"Can you wake him? Would he be himself?" Celes asked quietly.

"Only for a few minutes, the neural degeneration is degrading quickly. Doing so would cut his time in half," One replied.

"What would the side effects of being assimilated?" Celes asked looking up at One and keeping their eyes locked.

"He wouldn't have any external signs, though the inner technological workings would be present. He might hear some of our communications through our internal communications array, however it would only happen if someone needed to talk with every Borg in our group," One explained quickly.

"Do you know why this happened?" Celes asked keeping her gaze at One, as if fighting herself over something internally.

"We believe that it was the combination of massive amounts of Trellium-D we just mined, as well as a genetic disease, most likely from some sort of genetic mutation, and this area of space is full of anomalies which sped up his reaction," One explained breaking the gaze and looked down at Jace, "If he weren't on this ship he might have had a good 100 years left." Celes looked down at Jace with a worried look.

"W-wake him up," Celes requested.

"As you say," One replied taking a few sprays and injecting him with a good five of them. Jace slowly stirred and looked up spotting Celes, as One had moved back.

"Celes! I-I'm so sorry for everything, I dunno what I was thinking," Jace quickly almost shouted.

"It's ok," Celes said quietly, "It's ok. Jace you have to answer me, and quickly. You have a choice, either you die in less than half an hour, or you… you can be assimilated by the Borg," Jace began to protest, but Celes cut him off, "But if you are assimilated, you won't have any of the implants on the outside, just the inside, and you won't be assimilated into a collective. It'll almost be like you're not even part Borg." Celes finished and looked at Jace who seemed very worried, mad, and yet thinking about it.

"I won't… no side effects?" Jace asked his eyes slightly wide.

"You might hear an occasional voice in your head, but that's it," Celes answered with a reassuring smile. A moment of silence followed, interrupted by One.

"You are only going to be awake for a minute longer," One stated. It was followed by more silence. 30 seconds left. 10 seconds. 5 seconds. 4…3…2…

"Do it," Jace said, as he fell unconscious.

"You heard him," Celes sighed turning away from Jace, "I'll be in my quarters." Celes hurried out of the room as One began assimilating him.

* * *

><p>Back in the quarters, the room was silent. Kordak was sitting furiously drinking some of the Borg replicated Raktajino, as Aeon was pacing across the room. Celes was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. This had been going on for hours, just waiting.<p>

Footsteps began approaching. Aeon stopped pacing, Korak stood up, and Celes sat up staring at the door way. A face appeared, one that was bright and shining, not at all like the grey skin of a Borg, even though this person was part Borg.

"Jace!" Celes said flying up and wrapping her arms around him, in which he chuckled.

"Commander," Jace said with a smile.

"So now you're Human, Vulcan, and Part Borg?" Aeon asked.

"I suppose now I'm going to be a match for Kordak," Jace laughed looking at the Klingon in the back who simply was looking at him with amazement.

"Now it's going to be unfair," Kordak roared with a smile sprouting and him bustling forward giving him a large 'warrior's' bear hug, around Celes and Jace.

"Do you feel different?" Aeon asked curiously looking towards Jace with wonder, and almost fear.

"Slightly, my eyesight has gotten a lot better, but otherwise, I feel normal," Jace said, then turned his head, after the hug was finished, towards Celes who was grinning with relief, "I'm so sorry for running out and acting crazy like that."

"It's ok, you weren't in your right mind," Celes replied hugging him once more, "All I've got to worry about is the wrath of the captain when we return and explain everything."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, especially knowing that there are some good Borg out here," Jace replied, "Though Doctor Galen probably will want to look at me to make sure everything is alright, and they won't be able to control me or something like that."

"We'll have to see," Celes replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>The Borg took them until they reached the Ares' long sensor range, and then boarded their shuttle, making their way the rest of the way back to the Ares and Andros I. Celes explained everything to the captain, and the rest of the senior staff, and Jace was checked out by the doctor as he predicted, but everything looked perfectly normal, or as normal as it could being part Borg, Vulcan, and Human. Everyone returned to work, and things seemed to return to normal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I hope you'll keep reading on!<br>****Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!**

**If you want full descriptions, and perhaps a picture  
>of how I picture each character, just send me a PM, or<br>review and ask for it that way, and I'll PM you. Thanks  
>for reading!<strong>


	7. S:1 E:5 Dediscen Stimulant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, I don't own the terms that are canon. Pretty  
>much if you recognize it, I don't own it. Most of the characters are my own.<br>I do add a few things for the more Trekkie people which are not my own  
>either. There are a couple of originals whom have something that is canon<br>but the personalities and people which are made up I do claim since they  
>came from my mind.<strong>

**Note: For travel times and everything, I use the second warp factor  
>formula on Memory Alpha.<strong>

**Summary:**

**After the new that a new ship is  
>going to take over the Ares' watch<br>over Andros I, things go from normal  
>to weird.<br>**

_Special Guests:_

_Genevieve Oriango  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was a calm few weeks after the incident with the Borg and shuttle craft. It was completely unexpected that they would have to stay with Andros I for too long, only for the start until they could get a few ships to spare. Things have become restless on the Ares and the crew has been becoming unhappy.<p>

"When are we going to leave?" Celes complained as she sat with several officers in Ten Forward, while James was serving a large number of people in the room.

"When Starfleet gives us their orders," Jace replied sighing taking a drink of his synthehol.

"They told us when we were assigned here we would be exploring, not guarding an under-construction starbase," Celes said with only a slight sense of annoyance, not at Jace but at Starfleet.

"Patience is a virtue," Eris Landon said quietly in almost a whisper.

"Exactly," Jace said with a nod towards Eris.

"It's a virtue I'm about to lose then," Celes muttered shaking her head then taking a drink of her synthehol. Soon a certain first officer came fluttering in with a huge smile on his face, his arm around a civilian woman who was just staying on the Ares for a small amount of time before having to leave to work on the starbase, which was about halfway done by now.

"Hey guys, meet Genevieve she's a civilian who is going to oversee some of the starbase's construction," Ciro said standing behind Celes looking at the rest of group.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Genevieve. Join us, I'll have James whip you up a drink," Jace said standing up holding out his hand to shake hers, which she took and shook nicely.

"Actually Ciro and I were about to go to the holodecks for lunch, but apparently he wanted to pay a visit to you all here," Genevieve replied with a sweet smile making her look absolutely gorgeous with her long braided brown hair.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you that the USS Washington is coming to take over for us, so we'll head out soon," Ciro said with a grin looking at the group and then at Genevieve with a grin.

"Really?" Celes said her face lighting up instantly, then falling with suspicion, "You aren't fooling around me are you?"

"No my dear Celes!" Ciro said pretending to be taken aback by such an accusation, "When have I ever done that to you?"

"Last week when you moved my furniture around, the week before that when you switched my communicator with some replicated metal which was completely useless, and that could have turned into a serious problem," Celes explained mostly to Genevieve completely serious with all she was saying, since it all had happened, "Not to mention the year you had my earring."

"Ok, ok, ok, I get it, I mess with you… But I'm not joking, Starfleet was able to spare the USS Washington which will take over guard duty for us," Ciro answer with a laugh, as the whole group laughed as well.

"Finally!" Celes said with joy and the largest smile on her face, "We can finally get on our way to exploring this galaxy!"

"Now, now, that's not very formal for the Chief Engineer," Jace joked taking a sip of his synthehol.

"Come on Cirry," Genevieve said looking at Ciro with loving eyes, "We're going to lose our holosuite if we don't hurry up…" she turned to the group of officers, "Sorry, I just want to make sure our holosuite isn't taken. I don't want to be rude."

"It is fine, Genevieve," Eris stated as she observed Ciro and Genevieve.

"Hey, I'll see you later," Ciro said as Genevieve seemed to almost pull him away. If one was paying attention one could swear that Ciro turned around and gave a wink to the waiter, James.

"So we're finally leaving this motionless station," Jace sighed with a smile.

"It will be interesting to start our original mission once more," Eris replied.

"Of course! Exploring a new galaxy first is the reason I wanted to be on this ship!" Celes said excitedly raising her glass for another glass of synthehol. James quickly came over with another glass handing it to her. "Hey, we should have a small, calm party to celebrate our mission continuing finally!"

"I don't know, we all have duties…" Jace replied unsure about it.

"Of course, but it could be a short party, and you could leave when you have duty," Celes suggested, "And the senior staff is invited and each senior staff member can bring two others!"

"I like this idea," Eris piped up. Though curious at this response, Jace simply kept his unsure face up.

"I suppose we can," Jace sighed.

"Yes! We'll do it tomorrow, two hours before the Washington is to arrive," Celes said in triumph standing up with amazing energy, "I've got to get everything ready, spread the word you two, only two per senior staff!" Jace laughed taking his last sip of the synthehol and getting up himself.

"I'm going to run this by the captain, make sure she's ok with it," Jace said looking towards Eris with a small smile. Eris simply nodded and stood up herself.

"I will see you later," Eris stated walking out of the room. Jace simply smiled wider, walking over to James, and began to talk.

* * *

><p>The captain agreed to allow the party, though she couldn't be there for too long, seeing as she had duty a half an hour after the party was supposed to begin. Most of the senior staff took the news extremely well, except Jemelle just nodded and walked off when Jace told him, which made Jace wonder if Jemelle Iscani ever talked. The party had approached fast, and people began arriving.<p>

"What kind of party is this?" a roar came as the Klingon Ambassador walked into the holosuite seeing a 20th century Earth bar and a woman singing on a small stage with a man cleaning the bar, and several of the staff already there.

"It's an Earth setting, just try to enjoy yourself," Jace laughed entering after the Klingon.

"Welcome!" Akorem Celes said coming up to the two who had entered wearing a beautiful white dress, most likely going to take the place of the singer on stage later in the day, "Are you bringing anyone else?"

"Nope, only Kordak here. Didn't want the Ambassador to feel left out," Jace said with a wicked smile.

"Hey now, if you two want to fight, you'll have to go to the holosuite next door," Celes said eying the two of them suspiciously.

"I thought you said that this was the sort of party where us fighting is the entertainment, Half-Human," Kordak said eying Jace with a suspicious eye.

"If I told you the truth you wouldn't come. Anyways, since you're here, enjoy yourself with some _Human _customs," Jace replied shaking his head with an innocent smile smiling towards Lieutenant Akorem.

"Fine…" Kordak said in an almost pouting tone, at least for a Klingon, "But you must promise me two matches later today."

"Deal," Jace said with his charming smile shaking Kordak's hand.

"I do not get your human custom of shaking hands for a deal. We Klingons do not engage in such a tradition," Kordak said eyeing Jace with the same suspicious eye.

"Well you're at a human party, you need to conform to the human customs," Jace said turning around to see Doctor William Galen entered alone looking around. Celes hurried over to the doctor and greeted him.

"Doctor! Did you not bring anyone?" Celes asked with a smile, her Bajoran features seeming to grow increasingly noticable surrounded by humans, and well one disgruntled Klingon.

"No, I didn't, unfortunately I have not made very many contacts yet, mostly locked up in sickbay doing research," Doctor Galen said with a curt nod in a slightly old suit.

"Oh? What sort of research?" Celes asked tilting her head slightly with curiousity.

"Nothing too much, just trying to figure out a way to combat the virus currently plaguing the Klingon, Breen and Romulans," the doctor replied, then hearing the door open, revealing the captain, still in her uniform.

"Captain Richards! How are you?" Celes asked, but the Captain's face looked blank and she did not answer, "Captain?" The doctor had a curious look on his face, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder, pulling out a medical light, which he flashed across her face a few times.

"Where am I?" the captain asked in a distant voice, "Mommy said Daddy just left, and then I was here. Where is here?" The two looked at the captain curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you to her," the doctor said gently taking a hold of the captain's hand and slowly leading her out as Celes followed, "Don't tell anyone yet, you can come with me, or stay, it's your choice Lieutenant Akorem."

"I'm going to follow, I want to know what's wrong with the captain," Celes answer and the doctor simply nodded and continued to the turbolift.

"Whoa! Where are we going Mister?" the captain asked in the same distant, yet a little more childish voice than before.

"We're going to see you Mommy and Daddy, but first I need to do a check up on you," the doctor replied looking at the captain with a fake small smile.

"But Mommy said to never to go with a stranger especially a boy," the captain said then turning her head with a slightly frown, but her voice still quite subdued, but growing in energy.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I won't let him do anything you don't want to do," Akorem replied with a small smile.

"Oh! Are you a B-baaaaajarrrrran?" the captain asked her eyes growing only slightly wide and again growing in energy with each word.

"Yes, I am, though I was raised on Earth by my parents," Akorem said with a fake smile.

"Oooohhhhh! Ok!" Liron Richards said her voice sounding like a little kid's now.

"Come on," the doctor interject pulling the captain by the hand down to sickbay, where she climbed on one of the sickbeds, "Stay with her." Celes nodded and stayed with the captain. The captain's eyes became unfocused, but in a second she blinked and looked around.

"What am I doing here? Is this part of the academy's test?" Liron asked looking around confused as the doctor came in with several instruments for his medical practices, "I didn't know that there were handsome men involved in this test."

"W-what?" the doctor asked looking at the captain curiously.

"She just suddenly changed Doctor Galen," Celes responded quietly, trying to keep Captain Richards from hearing, "She thinks she's taking an academy's test." The doctor nodded.

"Hey do you want to hang out after my test is over, I know this place in France that's amazing," the captain said with a smile placing hand on the doctor's chest, and he jumped in surprise.

"No, no that's ok," the doctor said scanning the captain's head with one of his scanners, then taking out a hypospray.

"What? Am I not good enough for you? I am a very fun person to hang around," the captain said with, what the doctor and Celes could only come up with to describe it, a seductive smile.

"No, no, I'm just too busy," the doctor responded ignoring the odd look Celes was giving the captain, and using the hypospray on the captain's neck.

"Oh come on, I bet you can spare a few minutes for us to get more acquainted," the captain said with the same smile.

"Fine," the doctor said getting another hypospray out and preparing it, "After you finish your test I'll meet you at this French place."

"Doctor Galen!" Celes said slightly taken aback, but was shot down by a glare from the doctor.

"Galen? Like the young famous doctor? Are you him?" the captain asked.

"No, he's my father," the doctor replied using the hypospray on the captain.

"Really? You look about his age though," the captain said with a confused smile.

"It's complicated, don't worry about it," the doctor said faking a smile once more, though as he used one more hypospray he became frustrated, "It should've worked…"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Celes interjected still unsure what in the world was happening.

"Just hand me that hypospray," the doctor stated pointing to a nearby hypospray, next to Celes, and she did as she was told.

"I'm Liron Richards, by the way," the captain introduced as the doctor used the hypospray, which caused the captain to faint.

"What in the universe just happened, Doctor?" Celes asked looking bewildered at the doctor and the unconscious captain.

"Some sort of amnesia, I don't know the cause, or anything. For now, please keep this a secret, I don't want the crew to get worried," the doctor stated turning towards Celes.

"Is that an order, sir?" Celes asked looking towards him.

"No, just a favor. I want to find the cure to this, and the cause as soon as possible, and the crew knowing won't help too much," the doctor said with a curt nod before turning towards his office and beginning to head over to it.

"Ok, but only for a day or two, I can't keep it a secret for long," Celes answered then peering down at the captain, "You were just playing along right? You wouldn't do that for real would you?"

"What do you think? It's the captain, and we met the day the two of us met," the doctor replied turning around looking at Celes with a very confused look, "Of course I was playing along."

"I-I just wanted to make sure, Doctor," Celes answered her cheeks slightly reddening before she scurried out of the room. The doctor shook his head before making his way towards his office, where he began reading and studying various PADDs.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when the doctor had made his way up to the bridge, undetected by any of the bridge crew as he headed into the captain's ready room. The doctor began rummaging through the items in the room, carefully remembering to place the things he moved back into their original place. It took him a half an hour to search the whole place to his satisfaction, at the point where he stood up and straightened up his uniform.<p>

"Tea, Blue Rasberry, hot," the doctor ordered from her replicator, wanting to test if there was anything wrong with it. He pulled out his tricorder and began scanning the cup, "Nothing too strange, though didn't see the captain as one who used Dediscen Herbs in her tea." The doctor took a drink of the tea. Sure, he didn't like the Blue Rasberry hot tea, but he ordered and of course his tricorder didn't pick anything up, but maybe there was some connection. Nope, nothing happened as he took a drink of the tea.

Next stop, Captain Liron Richards' quarters. Of course, he never had been there before, even to give a report to the captain or a house call as he got several times from Ambassador Kordak and Lieutenant Knight, but he knew the way. The doctor snuck behind the bridge crew, not being caught once more. However, it was when he exited the turbolift he was found.

"What are you doing doctor?" the person said, to his surprise to meet this person here, especially since they were supposed to be elsewhere.

"I am heading to my quarters, Miss Richards," the doctor replied wondering how the captain had come out of her sedation by now.

"Oh, can I come with you? It'd be fun sitting and talking, I want to know more about you," Liron Richards responded with a smile, "Plus you owe me a dinner."

"Fine, come on," the doctor said knowing that he had to keep an eye on the captain, especially since she didn't remember this was her ship, and what she couldn't do. Anyways, he didn't want someone to find out something was wrong with the captain at the moment.

"Ok!" the captain said with a smile following the doctor to the Captain's Quarters, though the captain didn't know that. Liron ran in and sat on the couch and beckoned him to come in as well. He simply shook his head and began scanning and searching the room.

"What are you doing?" Liron Richards asked looking at him curiously.

"I was informed my room had a listening device, I want to find it," the doctor lied as he continued to work.

"Why would someone want to bug your room?" Liron asked.

"They want to steal my research," the doctor lied simply.

"Oh ok… So anyways, tell me about yourself as you look for this listening device," the captain said with a smile growing on her face.

"Oh I don't know what to say… I'm a doctor, there really isn't that much to say otherwise," the doctor replied walking over to the nearby bed room, then being followed by Liron Richards.

"Well, how about I fill you in on you?" the captain suggested, "I'm very good at reading people."

"You can try," the doctor chuckled as he scanned the area.

"Well I can tell that you are a very dedicated young man, at about 19 years old, but you're striving to prove yourself not just the son of your famous father. Oh and you're quite serious about most things, not a bad thing, mind you," Liron said with a smile looking at the doctor who was still scanning the whole quarters, but the doctor chuckled.

"I'm not even close to 18, it's more like 54 years old," the doctor replied.

"You've got to be joking, you can't be that old Doctor Galen, your father is only like 30 years old or so," the captain replied as they left the bedroom and headed to the restroom, where the doctor was making a thorough scan job of it.

"Age doesn't matter," the doctor said dismissing the fact, "How old do you think you are?"

"I know I'm 18 years old myself, so actually I would say you are actually about 21 years old right?" Liron asked reconsidering things.

"Yes, I think I was 21 when you were 18," the doctor replied.

"What?" the captain asked confused.

"Nothing," William Galen replied then adding as he closed up his scanner, "Nothing in here either… curious."

"Well now that you're done searching, come sit with me on your sofa," the captain said with a smile, "I knew from the second I met you when you were examining me that you were a very nice guy."

"Ah, well Miss Richards," the doctor said, but he was interrupted.

"Call me Liron, or Lie, or Ron, though only my brothers use Ron," the captain replied pulling the older man's hand towards the couch.

"Ok? Anyways, I need to go to sickbay," the doctor said trying to make an excuse.

"At this hour? Come on, please stay?" the captain asked with almost puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, my research is very important," the doctor replied.

"It'll be there tomorrow morning! It's not like you have to spend every waking second on it. Live it up a little, have some fun, Mr. Galen," Liron stated still trying to get him to sit with her on the sofa.

"I can't," Doctor Galen replied.

"Why not?" Liron asked almost furiously.

"We just met not long ago, and you're my captain!" the doctor almost shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Liron asked completely confused now.

"You've undergone some sort of amnesia and have forgotten the past almost 30 years of your life, and for some reason you're under the delusion I look like a 21 year old!" the doctor explained placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes.

"I don't believe you," the captain said her eyes narrowing, "But… I can't tell if you're lying. Damn your straight faced nature, _Doctor_, if that's what you really are. You're not one of the Romulans who took my father now are you?" The doctor stared at the captain and shook his head, returning to closing his eyes after a second.

"No! You're father's been dead for almost 25 years! You've become the captain of two starships, the USS Sirius and this ship, the USS Ares. I don't even know why I'm trying to explain this to you," the doctor said quickly trying not to be frustrated with it all.

"I'm only 18 years old, Mister! I can't have done any of that! Father's just been taken momentarily, until I can figure out a way to save him!" the captain replied back, almost yelling and unshed tears were in her eyes.

"Fine! You won't believe me captain! But I will still find a way to restore your memory, even if it means losing track of my research and someone else finding out before me. I might not know everyone on this damned ship, but I care about all of them equally!" William Galen said his frustrations growing. It was at that time that he fell straight onto the sofa.

"Wha-?" the captain said confused of why the doctor would collapse suddenly.

"You've done well my dear," a smooth voice said coming from the shadows.

"Dad?" the captain asked her eyebrows raised in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Where's the captain? She's never been late for a shift before…" the young Ciro Rodriguez asked the next morning. No one answered, for no one knew, "Computer locate Captain Richards."<p>

"Captain Richards is in her quarters," the computer's voice replied.

"Rodriguez to Richards. Captain come in," Ciro said tapping his badge, but no answer followed, "Iscani, Knight, go see what's up with the captain." Jemelle nodded and Jace quickly stood up, tripping over the chair in the process.

"Yes sir," Jace said straightening himself up. The large dark skinned man and the small half-human man made their way into the turbolift.

"So… how are you Lieutenant Iscani?" Jace asked trying to make small talk. Jemelle turned his head towards Jace and said nothing, then returned it to facing forward. "Lieutenant? Why don't you want to speak with me? Did I do something to offend you." Jemelle turned his head towards Jace again, shaking his head no, before returning to its original position.

"I feel no need to speak," Jemelle replied in a deep and almost intimidating voice.

"No need? You don't want to know how others are doing? Or ask if someone wants to have hang out with you?" Jace asked as the turbolift door opened, and the two men stepped out.

"There is no need to seek others to hinder with my presence," Jemelle answered simply walking towards the Captain's room, his hand ready to pull the phaser he had on him. Jace shook his head but didn't press the issue. The door to the captain's room opened. In the first room, nothing seemed out of place. Jemelle pointed towards the bedroom, and the two men headed towards the room.

Inside, the captain was sitting on her bed, her hair messed up and her arms around her bent legs, thus in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"Father, I'm going to save you. I'll do anything. Daddy, I love you," the captain chanted softly to herself. On the floor next to her bed a man was lying face down. Jace bent over to check his pulse, and nodded towards Jemelle to tell him the man was still alive. Jemelle pulled his phaser, just in case, holding it near him but low, and on stun.

"Captain?" Jace asked nearing Liron Richards.

"Oh no! Father they've come for me! What do I do?" the captain shouted her face seeming to turn to a demented look, but almost frightened as well.

"It's ok Captain, you're safe," Jace said stepping a little closer, but that was the wrong move. The captain sprung up and held her hands in a defensive position.

"Stay back! Please! Daddy! Save me! DADDY!" the captain shouted tears rolling down her face, then kicking at Jace, who dodged her foot, before looking towards Jemelle, who then fired his phaser at the captain, stunning her.

"Come on, let's get her to sickbay, and Doctor Galen as well," Jace said indicating the knocked out man and the captain in the room. Jemelle simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dediscen? I thought that was harmless," Jace stated curiously as he listened to the doctor explain everything.<p>

"I didn't realize it until the hallucinations of her father kicked in," the doctor stated, "Dediscen can be cause the body to react in a way that will cause paranoia, amnesia, and hallucinations, but only if the body is exposed to various chemicals, how she got those chemicals in her system I don't know."

"You can treat it right?" Jace asked looking towards the silent Jemelle listening, but not seeming to be as curious as Jace was.

"I can, it'll only take a few hours. If I had found out a week from now there would be nothing I could do," the doctor replied with a nod and a small smile.

"Good," Jace replied a small smile on his head, "When the captain wakes up, could you tell me?"

"Of course," the doctor replied.

"What are the chemicals she had to create this reaction?" Jemelle asked in his deep and almost intimidating voice.

"Smoke from burning Terellium-B, and a small portion of morphine, so small that one can't detect it," the doctor explained, "But I don't know how or why the captain would have had these things in her system."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jemelle said nodding curtly before leaving.

"All work and no fun," Jace sighed, "I'll get him to open up eventually!" The doctor chuckled as Jace left to leave the doctor to his healing of the captain.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining on the light sandy beach, completely uninhabited, except for two, who were sitting on a blanket talking at they watched the ocean.<p>

"I want to become the captain of my own ship one day, and explore the unknown with my crew, and a family of my own," Ciro Rodriguez sighed with an arm wrapped around the innocent figure next to him.

"I bet you'll do that one day Cirry, I know you will," Genevieve replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"I doubt it, I'm too young for my own ship and _too irresponsible_, at least that's what Starfleet said, they even tried to deny me this post, tried to give to someone else, but the captain insisted, so I was happy to know I had a captain who wanted me and no one else," Ciro said with a smile. The two remained silent for a few moments, but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Genevieve Oriango," Jemelle said approaching from behind, "You are under arrest." Ciro turned around, as did Genevieve, abruptly.

"What? What did she do? I must protest," Ciro said indignantly.

"She has been found to have attempted to kill the captain," Jemelle answer simply.

"What? I never did such a thing!" Genevieve replied in the same tone as Ciro.

"What proof do you have?" Ciro demanded standing up and walking towards Jemelle.

"Our sensors say that she was the only one in the captain's quarters, besides the captain and Doctor Galen within the last month. The doctor has a very convincing alibi. Unless Miss Oriango can explain this, she will be arrested," Jemelle explained, though slightly surprising seeing as that was the most anyone had heard him speak before, but Ciro didn't take it nicely.

"Why would she do it? There's no reason you should arrest her, more thorough investigation is required," Ciro demanded as Genevieve stood up and walked towards Jemelle.

"Please Cirry," Genevieve said looking at Ciro with loving eyes, "Mr. Jemelle, Security Man, I will inform you that I am the one who caused the captain's condition."

"What?" Ciro nearly shouted looking towards his girlfriend, "Why? What are you saying?"

"Cirry, I just wanted you to have your ship you deserve. You deserved to be captain… I just wanted Captain Richards to be relieved of duty and then I'd reverse it. But this was the only way to give you your ship," Genevieve explained, sounding quite crazy to Ciro and most likely Jemelle, but one couldn't tell what Jemelle was thinking.

"What? I am patient, Genie," Ciro said looking at her like she was crazy.

"But Cirry, I love you! I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. From the moment I met you I knew almost everything about you! I did this for you!" Genevieve said looking lovingly at Ciro.

"I am sorry, but my captain is special to me, she's the first one to see value in me. Even the captain who gave me the Lieutenant status only did it because he felt sorry for me. Captain Richards chose me, not because she was sorry, but because she saw value in me that no one else saw," Ciro explained, "I just told you this a few minutes ago. Why would I want Captain Richards gone? She's by far the best captain I've ever had." Genevieve sighed.

"It was the only way to get you your ship even close to soon, unless you wanted me to kill off all of the first officers and captains of the ships," Genevieve said with a sly smile.

"That is just wrong Genevieve. Lieutenant Iscani," Ciro said looking towards Jemelle, who nodded then taking her away. "Why are all the crazy girls attracted to me?" Ciro sighed, "Should've known."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Captain. Do you remember anything?" the doctor asked as the captain slowly rose from the sickbay bed. She placed a hand on her forehead.<p>

"Bits and pieces," the captain answered, "What the hell happened to me, Doctor?"

"Don't worry, all in due time," the doctor answered.

"I remember being in my quarters, with you… I am sorry for any trouble I caused," the captain apologized.

"It's ok, Captain Richards, you weren't in your right mind. Just don't use Dediscen in your tea anymore. I know it's a good stimulant, but it's not worth the affects it does to your body," Doctor Galen explained as he put away his medical tools.

"Dediscen? I don't use Dediscen," the captain answered confused.

"I guess that was Genevieve's doing as well," the doctor sighed.

"That civilian Commander Rodriguez is dating?" the captain asked confused.

"I'll let Lieutenant Iscani explain it all, I didn't get all the information anyways," the doctor replied, "You'll be able to return to work tomorrow. The USS Washington is waiting for our departure, I'll let Lieutenant Rodriguez know to notify the Washington about our departure time?"

"Yes, that would be fine," the captain answered.

"We'll finally get onto our mission, I suppose," the doctor said with a smile, though obviously faked.

"Don't you want to go?" the captain asked curiously.

"Yes, but truthfully I am afraid of what's out there, it's a completely new galaxy, and we're already threatened by the Romulans and these Borg with their civil war," the doctor replied.

"That's what it's about, facing the unknown, facing unknown danger sometimes, exploring is the most fascinating thing in the world," the captain explained.

"I suppose you're right Captain," Doctor Galen replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I hope you'll keep reading on!<br>Truthfully I felt it was a bit rushed, but anyways,  
><strong>**Please! R&R please! I love any and all feedback!**

**If you want full descriptions, and perhaps a picture  
>of how I picture each character, just send me a PM, or<br>review and ask for it that way, and I'll PM you. Thanks  
>for reading!<strong>


	8. S:1 E:6 Quotably Q

It had just been a few days since the USS Ares was relieved from guard duty of the Andros I, and they had yet to find anything they had yet to find. They had met with the Hernaga once more, but nothing big happened, just a few chats, that lead nowhere really. They were surveying the solar systems that they had passed, not finding anything that would lead to first contact.

It was a normal day, it seemed. Ciro, Celes, James, and Jace were sitting in the mess hall, having a good laugh. The captain was on the bridge, having another late night just waiting for something to happen. The doctor was all alone in sickbay, having little to do but study a few specimens he had taken from the Trickan home world.

"Always the researcher, eh, _Doctor_ Galen," a snide voice came from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the dreaded face of an entity he had the displeasure to meet.

"Always the meddler, eh, _Q_," William replied with a frown on his face. The alien before him appeared human, with slightly curly brown hair, as the Q always seemed to initially appear as. "What do you want?" the doctor asked looking away and continuing his work on the specimen from the Trickan world.

"I want to know how my little human Q is doing," Q replied with a laugh. Doctor Galen looked at him confused.

"Is that what you are calling me now?" the doctor asked, "I was never one of you, nor will I ever."

"Heavens no! After you left the Continuum, we took another," Q explained, "How is our little HQ doing?" The doctor raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really? Who did you choose?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, do I sense a bit of jealousy in you, doctor," Q teased, "I didn't know we mattered so much."

"You don't. You did not care when the Federation was in trouble, and refused to help. You only matter when you prove to be useful," the doctor replied almost bitterly.

"Oh dear doctor! I take offense to that! If we were to help you out of every little problem, well, we Q would be called upon to help wipe your noses!" Q insisted appearing next to the doctor instead of sitting on one of his beds.

"I've had enough of this. Leave now, or I will report you to the captain," the doctor threatened, poking one of his specimen with a small knife, and cutting out a small interior place.

"Oh, so scary!" Q laughed, "Captain Richards can't even tell that two of her crew lived with us. I thought that the attitude would give it away. Oh, but then again, you never really were like any of us Q." The doctor shook his head with nearly a laugh.

"You'll be surprised with the captain. I'm sure she may know already, she just doesn't care," the doctor replied.

"What is it with you and the captain? Don't tell me it's another Picard and his doctor situation!" Q exclaimed then appearing on the doctor's other side, "Oh, it is?"

"No, it's not," the doctor replied still seeming to ignore Q's appearances meant to try and make him annoyed with Q.

"Deny it all you want-" Q began, however, the doctor cut him off, tapping his combadge.

"Doctor Galen to Captain Richards," the doctor said, "I wish to ask you to come down to sickbay. We have a visitor who you may want to meet." It took a moment of silence as the captain thought about it, curiously wondering what it was.

"I'll be right down," the captain replied. Q laughed, appearing on the sickbed once more.

"And what exactly will you tell her?" Q asked, "How you once were gifted with the powers of the Q, and gave them up? Or how you accidently caused the destruction of the Yadnoy System? Oh how would you explain that killing all those innocent people, making them never exist saved your precious humans?" The doctor looked towards Q with a look as if he was ready to kill Q right then and there.

"It was either them or us," Doctor Galen said clenching his fist, dropping the knife he was previously using, "It was the worst mistake I have ever made. I would redo it if I could. But you wouldn't allow it; it was already done."

"Me?" Q said as if taking offense, "It was the Continuum."

"It doesn't matter. It's done, and I regret it every day. I don't need you to remind me," the doctor replied.

"Oh but it's fun," Q snapped his fingers and the two of them appeared in a heavily populated town.

"Bring me back, Q, now," the doctor said calming down, with a sigh.

"Not yet," Q replied with a laugh.

"Don't make me go through this again," the doctor said clenching his teeth.

"Fine," Q said lazily snapping his fingers as some people began pointing at the star and screaming. The two had appeared back in sickbay, with Q lounging around on one of the beds, just as the captain walked in and stared at Q.

"What are you doing here?" the captain said instantly before looking at the doctor, "Do you know what he's doing here?" The doctor looked towards the captain, saying nothing, before looking back at Q.

"I'm here to see my good friend Doctor Galen," Q responded innocently.

"You have met Q before, Doctor?" the captain asked.

"See? I told you she didn't know," Q laughed happily.

"You said yourself I was different then all of you," the doctor stated looking from the captain back to Q.

"Doctor," the captain persisted.

"I know him fairly well. In fact, he raised me since I was little. Apparently, Q's son wasn't doing the job he needed, so he took a human to take the place of bringing peace to the Continuum. I didn't stay that long," the doctor explained. The captain stared at the doctor for a second before smiling slightly.

"You're kidding," the captain replied, but seeing the perfectly serious look on his face, said, "But you're not at all like the Q, and you have had a reputation all your life as being your father's son."

"I told you!" Q chimed in.

"Shut up," the doctor ordered Q.

"My, my, your hatred has really fostered," Q laughed.

"I returned after what seemed like years on in the Continuum, but it was only a couple of days on Earth. The Q altered everything surrounding my birth, and we went on our separate ways," the doctor explained. The captain looked very surprised, having not expected it this late at night, nor ever, really.

"I understand," the captain finally said, "However, your knowledge on the Q would be invaluable, I believe the first action would be to record all your knowl-"

"Don't worry captain, he isn't able to tell any information we don't want you to know," Q said, almost as if he was teasing the captain, appearing right next to her, "What do you think of your doctor now? Do you not trust him, as you do me?"

"Of course I trust him," the captain replied, "He's a member of my crew. Everyone has secrets, including myself. This is no different than I..." The captain quickly looked away from both of them.

"Oh, yes. Do tell!" Q exclaimed.

"Either way," Doctor Galen said, changing the subject, "I found out apparently another person who went through something similar is on the ship."

"So he's here to taunt us about the fact we don't know," the captain figured crossing her arms, looking at Q who just appeared on a bed once more.

"I believe so," the doctor replied.

"You haven't even found it out, Will?" Q asked incredulously, "I thought you would for sure! There are all the obvious signs! I thought you were smarter than this."

"I wasn't looking," the doctor simply replied, "But why does this other Human Q matter to you? They are a member of this crew. I am sure they chose to leave, just like I did."

"Again, jealousy! You should really watch that," Q replied with a smile, obviously enjoying the reactions he was gaining from these two, especially Doctor Galen, "I'll give you one small hint: My Human Q has taken quite an interest in your first officer." The captain and the doctor thought about it for a second, before Q disappeared with a sly grin on his face and a snap of his fingers.

"We're going to have to report Q's visit to Starfleet. I don't think they need to know anything else, yet" the captain stated looking towards the doctor.

"And we'll need to find out who the Human Q is. I think I may have an idea who it may be," the doctor replied.

"I agree. While I do not believe they pose a threat, it will be nice to know anything they can tell us about the Q or anything they know otherwise about the universe," the captain said with a nod, before beginning out of sickbay, the doctor following. His specimen was left undone.

"He said that whoever it was has taken an interest in Commander Rodriguez. Perhaps we should start there," Doctor Galen suggested.

"I agree. I believe he usually has Lieutenant Knight and Akorem around. Occasionally, there is Iscari, Landon, and the cook, Lovett," Captain Richards noted, having kept an eye on her first officer, just in case he were to mess up, which she did hope he did not. She didn't really trust him on obeying the protocols, especially the ones involving dating.

"Knight and Akorem are not the one," the doctor noted, "A Human Q normally has a personality flaw of being a bit of a loner. Superior intellect, arrogance, and those who leave normally have an uncanny sense of preserving all life. This Human Q may also have a disaster that affects them every day, that they caused with their powers."

"Does that happen often with the Q?" the Captain inquired, "Causing disasters, I mean."

"Yes, the only difference is that the Q do not have the same sort of sense of right and wrong; when a human gains the power of the Q, and causes something so destructive, it makes guilt affect their whole life," the doctor replied clenching his hands into fists as they walked to the mess hall.

"Come on, you guys. I need some sleep," James said approaching the only filled table, "Shouldn't you all be heading home?" At the table sat Ciro, Celes, Jace, and Eris, who all seemed to have a good time, even Eris.

"Captain!" James said looking up, "I wasn't expecting you, or the doctor. It is getting late…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Lovett," the captain replied, "I won't be here for long."

"In fact," the doctor began, "We just need to talk with Lieutenant Commander Landon for a moment." The captain looked at the doctor, who seemed to not show any sign of worry, just confidence.

"O-of course," Eris replied, swallowing, before she stood up and walked towards the captain and the doctor. The others stared curiously at them.

"Carry on," the captain replied, and the three exited. Eris seemed extremely worried, wondering if she had done anything wrong. The three headed to sickbay, deciding it would be the best place to talk with her about Q.

"Lieutenant Landon," the doctor began, "We heard from Q today." Eris's expression looked confused.

"What was Q here for?" Eris asked quietly.

"He told us there was a person here on the ship who was raised by Q… We need you to keep an eye on Mr. Lovett, and Lieutenant Iscani," the doctor continued, "I can tell it's not you, and I can trust you. Don't tell anyone yet."

"I will do as you order, sir," Eris replied, "May I leave?"

"Of course," the doctor replied, and Eris left quickly, as if trying to hurry off to a job she had been given.

"How do you-?" the captain began.

"I can tell from her reaction; she isn't like a Human Q," the doctor quickly explained.

"I see," the captain began, "Who do you think it is then? Mr. Lovett may be the best guess. He doesn't remember anything from his past."

"That is true. But it is odd that they would erase his memory instead of rewriting his history like they did with me. Lieutenant Iscani is left, but I wasn't aware he took such an interest in Lieutenant Rodriguez," the doctor replied with a sigh, "You look tired, Captain. You should go to bed. We won't get much more done tonight."

* * *

><p><em>He was back on the planet. He saw the city line, and the star above. It wasn't about saving the humans. It wasn't about destroying an enemy. It was about not being able to stand watching the annihilation of all these people. The star was exploding; all those innocent people wouldn't make it. He couldn't just stand around and not do anything. All those people would suffer. He couldn't allow it. <em>

_With a split second decision, he snapped his fingers, and they never existed. However, he never knew that the one who was away from the planet would be one who eventually could have defeated and annihilated the Borg with an ingenious virus, and save the universe of years of their assimilation. He didn't realize that erasing these people also made several civilizations rise to power, when those people weren't in the way. _

"_You've failed," Q said from besides him. _

"_I-I'm sorry," he replied looking down. How could he be so stupid? _

"_You see, we gave this test to our other test Q, he failed too," Q explained, "It seems no human is Q material." _

"_Don't judge everyone because of my failure… I'm not even a normal human," he said looking at Q intently. _

"_Oh I know that, but your creator programmed you with as many good qualities he could. You're much different than the others that were like you," Q replied. _

"_Since when did you give compliments?" he asked with a grin. _

"_Oh it seems I've gotten soft. The Continuum has decided to send you back to Earth," Q replied with a small laugh, before becoming serious. _

"_I'm not from there, Q. I've never known anything outside of the Continuum," he noted as if almost worried. _

"_Don't worry, you won't forget forever; even our previous Human Q managed to remember everything eventually," Q explained, "I have everything covered. You'll even be able to explore a bit of another galaxy eventually." _

"_I don't believe I'm ready to be a Human Q, Q," he replied, "If you let me go and be with my species, I promise I'll return eventually."_

"_That is only if the Continuum will allow it. However, I will speak with them about it. We will be watching, you just don't know it," Q replied, snapping his fingers, and sending the man to Earth, "Oh, this will be fun." _

* * *

><p>The man awoke abruptly, confused as to what he has just seen in his dream. It had to be a dream. There was no way that he was some sort of Human Q. It wasn't even like he had any powers, or even remembered Q, from anywhere, besides maybe from his studies. It just had to be his imagination. Right?<p>

The next day, the doctor was alert looking for the signs on a Human Q on every one of his patients. The doctor chuckled when he saw James limp in with Jace by his side, and James was holding a part of his leg with his free hand (the other wrapped around Jace for support). His face was blackened, his clothes seemed to be torn in a few places, and his eyes were closed for a reason the doctor was unsure about at the moment.

"What did you two do this time?" the doctor asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't fighting this time, sir!" James insisted.

"It wasn't; one of his gardens blew up. There wasn't anything wrong. Ensign Trekon is taking a look at it, but I don't think he'll find anything," Jace explained. James moved his hand to reveal a burnt portion of his leg.

"Set him on the bed," the doctor ordered, getting quite serious at this moment, taking out one of his tools for healing burns. The doctor had a sneaking suspicion that it may have been caused by their little visitor, to perhaps help him find out. Q wasn't ever that helpful though.

"Do you know anything else that might have happened? Anyone who might be trying to hurt you?" the doctor asked.

"No, sir," James replied biting his lip, and wincing as his burns slowly went away.

"Are your eyes fine?" the doctor asked seeing James barely opening them at the moment.

"Y-yeah," James replied.

"James!" Jace said glaring at James on the table.

"Fine. They sort of hurt. They'll be fine later," James replied with a sigh. The doctor had already finished scanning them, and raised an eyebrow.

"That's odd…" the doctor said, picking up another one of his tools, healing James's eyes.

"What's odd, sir?" James asked.

"The rate at which you regenerate… I've never seen such a fast rate. Normally one who was injured like you were, wouldn't have healed so quickly. It was almost as if someone had been there the instant the explosion happened," the doctor explained curiously looking at James.

"I don't know why, sir," James replied, "I've always healed quickly I suppose."

"I wonder why I haven't detected it before…" the doctor wondered aloud.

"Well, he's only been hurt once before," Jace noted. The doctor smiled at Jace.

"That's true, Lieutenant," the doctor replied, "I didn't run a scan that time. When you were found, James, did they note anything odd about you?" The records didn't show anything.

"Er… no," James replied nervously. While the doctor became slightly suspicious, he decided he would question James about it later, when Jace wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"A bomb," Ensign Trekon stated looking towards Jemelle.<p>

"A bomb? Are you sure?" Jemelle replied not looking surprised, but instead kept his normal straight face.

"Positive," Trekon replied, "It was extremely hard to find, but whoever set it up was interrupted. I believe that it wasn't supposed to go off when it did."

"Do you believe it was meant for another?" Jemelle asked.

"I-I don't know, sir, but I know it wasn't supposed to go off how it did, or we wouldn't find anything," Trekon answered.

"Is there anything else?" Jemelle inquired.

"Not as of yet, sir. I will give you a full report by 0500 hours tomorrow," Trekon promised.

"I understand," Jemelle said, "If you come up with anything else, let me know." Jemelle left the room and left Trekon to find anything else on the explosion.

* * *

><p>Jemelle was at his station, on the bridge, looking up information that he needed. His fingers were typing on the console lightning fast, taking in the information quickly.<p>

"Have you made any progress, Iscani?" the captain asked, walking up to his console, seeing how fast he was going through information.

"I have narrowed the killer down to seven people. Only seven have been in the airpontics bay since we departed from Earth. Including myself," Jemelle answered, "The one that seems most likely would be James Lovett himself. I cannot find any motive for anyone yet."

"I see," the captain said, "Send each of the suspects for a check-up. If there is something wrong, we could narrow it down farther that way."

* * *

><p>"There doesn't seem to be anything amiss, Lieutenant Iscani; if you are the one, I can't tell," the doctor said with a smile, finishing his examination of Jemelle. Jemelle nodded, sitting there. "You may leave."<p>

Jemelle nodded once more, and left the room quickly, just as another of the suspects entered. The doctor smiled.

"I'll be ready in a second," the doctor noted, gathering up his things, getting ready for the next check-up, "Just sit on one of the beds." The doctor turned around, grabbing his medical tri-corder from the table behind him. There was a sudden, sharp pain in his neck, before ceasing and he turned around to see the face of his attacker.

"So it was you," the doctor managed to say before he fell on the bed now in front of him. The attacker swiftly left the room.

"Lovett to Iscani," James said worried, "Doctor Galen has been attacked." Jemelle, upon receiving this news, hurried from the bridge with a few other security officers, down to sickbay.

"What happened?" Jemelle asked approaching the doctor and examining him without touching him, using his tricorder to see what was wrong with the doctor.

"I don't know; I came here for my examination, and found him like this," James replied. Something caught his eye near the doctor. A primitive syringe was near his right hand, almost as if he dropped it himself. "Sir," James pointed at the syringe. Jemelle quickly picked up the syringe, scanning it.

"Skenenite," Jemelle said.

"Skenenite? Isn't that a drug to cure broken bones?" James asked.

"Yes. However, one usually uses a drop to be injected in the system; in such a large dose it causes a coma," Jemelle explained quickly, "Iscani to Winters. Report to sickbay immediately."

"Who would've done it to the doctor?" James asked.

"I do not know. This is getting quite puzzling," Jemelle admitted, "Unless…" Jemelle began to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway. "Tell Ensign Winters to take care of Doctor Galen when he gets here." And then, Jemelle hurried from the door, taking the doctor's medical tricorder.

"James!" a familiar voice came from nearby. James quickly turned seeing Q sitting at the doctor's desk.

"What are you doing here?" James said with a sense of urgency, running over to the doctor's desk.

"Well, it depends; do you remember?" Q asked with a smile.

"Remember?" James asked.

"I told them you hadn't yet. They were thinking about making it permanent. I'm not allowed to jog your memory," Q replied sitting up in the seat and leaning towards James.

"You better leave; if Ensign Winters gets here while you are-" James stated, however he was interrupted by Q snapping his fingers.

"There. They're all gone," Q replied, and at the sight of James's worried look, "Oh don't worry yourself over them, I'll return them after our chat is done."

"It's done now," James said furiously, looking away from Q, but Q just appeared in front of him.

"Do you really hate me? The one who raised you! Well, that was primarily Q, but I was there!" Q said as if he was being offensive.

"No, you didn't! I grew up on Earth," James denied, "I just can't remember it."

"You still can't remember," Q sighed, shaking his head, "Maybe making it permanent would be the best choice. At least then I could leave and not worry about babysitting you. Make sure you do just as you promised!" James clenched his fist, remembering his dream from yesterday night. Was it really true?

"If what you are saying is true…" James mused, "Then why don't I have powers like you?"

"I can't tell you that. The Continuum was very clear on what I can and cannot tell you," Q said with a smile.

"I'd rather never remember my past, than be like you people. I read all about you preparing for this mission," James replied almost bitterly, "You are arrogant, uncaring, tricky people."

"Oh that hurt, right here," Q said, covering his heart, and pretending to fall to the ground, before appearing behind James, peering around him. "This isn't going anywhere. But in due time, you will remember. I just thought to inform you, before your peers found out before you even knew."

"How touching," James replied sarcastically. Q laughed, and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"Lieutenant Iscani?" a voice came.

"Ensign Winters! He had to leave," James said entering the main part of sickbay where the doctor was laying, "He told me to tell you to watch over the doctor."

"Will do," Winters replied with a nod, moving the doctor to a more comfortable position on the bed, as laying across the long side looked quite uncomfortable. James stayed with the doctor, and Winters, thinking through what Q had said, questioning whether Q was right, or just messing with him. He would be an easy target. The man with no past, convince him he lived with Q, and he might just believe it eventually.

* * *

><p>Jemelle pulled out his phaser before he opened the door before him. He held the phaser out, ready to shoot, on stun, just in case. Inside, was his quarters, which seemed completely empty. However, he was prepared. He walked quietly over to his bedroom, before turning the lights on, seeing Eris Landon kneeling by his bed, working on something. Without hesitation, Jemelle fired the phaser at her, stunning the unsuspecting woman.<p>

Jemelle approached the woman, seeing a sort of fog rise out of her body. It flew towards Jemelle, but reacting instinctively, Jemelle, backed up, activating a force field to his room. The fog hit the force field and could not go any farther.

"Iscani to security. Send a team down to my quarters immediately," Jemelle said after tapping his badge. The fog kept trying to go through the field, like a fly against glass, ending in failure. The fog finally retreated to Eris. Eris stood up and walked towards the forcefield.

"You threaten us," Eris said in an odd airy voice.

"We mean no harm to anyone, who doesn't mean harm to us," Jemelle stated.

"Your very presence threatens us," Eris added.

"How?" Jemelle asked, just as the team of security entered seeing Jemelle speaking with Eris through the force field.

"This ship, tears us apart. We cannot survive here. It is our home," Eris explained.

"We can hurry from your home, if you would tell us where it ends," Jemelle offered, "We are sorry for all harm caused."

"We wish you to leave," Eris said.

"We will, if you tell us where to leave to," Jemelle answered.

"We wish you to leave," Eris repeated.

"Iscani to the Captain," Jemelle said tapping his badge, "You might want to come down here. I've made contact with an alien lifeform. I am in my quarters."

"I will be there soon," the captain replied. The security team stood at their ready, just in case the alien managed to penetrate the force field. Jemelle took out a PADD and pulled up a picture of the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Where is your home?" Jemelle asked, holding the PADD up to the force field.

"Here," Eris said pointing to a small chunk of the galaxy.

"We will leave that area alone," Jemelle said, "We do not mean harm."

"Then what do you mean? There is nothing else. Everything hunts us, and so we hunt everyone," Eris noted not believing Jemelle. The captain entered and slowly approached Jemelle.

"We are explorers; we want to find out about the unknown, and make the unknown known," the captain explained, knowing Jemelle would explain everything to her later.

"Knowledge comes with conquering," Eris replied.

"Knowledge comes with exploring. We do not harm those we learn about knowingly, unless they aim to harm us," the captain replied.

"So you aim to harm us, who have harmed you," Eris replied.

"That's not right. We punish those who harm us, or aim to harm us, you would be the only one punished; those civilians not involved are not harmed for their people's crimes," the captain said.

"There are no civilians. If you do not mean us harm, and you did not know of our harm like you say, you are unique," Eris replied.

"If you allow us to leave, we will not try to harm you again," the captain promised.

"Fine," Eris replied, "Drop the shield, and we will lead you out." Eris placed her hand on the wall, and Jemelle's PADD registered a new amount of information, an outline of their territory. "If you transgress on our land and harm us again, we will destroy all of your species we can reach."

"We will make sure not to," the captain said, nodding at Jemelle, who then dropped the force field. The fog rose from Eris and exited the room through the doors, and eventually out of the ship.

"Get Landon to sickbay," the captain ordered, and the security team quickly picked up the human and hurried off to sickbay. "That was an interesting first encounter."

"Knight to Captain Richards," Jace's voice came, "We have transported several lightyears away from our initial spot just a second ago."

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant," the captain answered, "I will explain it at the meeting tonight. Head away from our previous spot, towards the nearest star system. Avoid the area Iscani is sending you now." Jemelle nodded, sending the map to Jace on the bridge from a nearby console.

"Aye, captain," Jace replied, ending the transmission. There had already been a planned meeting 2000 hours, and so, the captain would explain it then.

"I hope all of our first contacts do not go like that," Jemelle commented.

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours the doctor regained consciousness, and Eris recovered from her possession of the alien. Jemelle was giving his final report to the captain in her ready room, just before the meeting.<p>

"I believe that Eris was not possessed the whole time by the entity. I believe originally Lieutenant Knight was possessed and set the bomb in the airponics bay, which caught Mr. Lovett. Eris attacked Doctor Galen under the alien's possession; I had seen her enter after I left sickbay. I assumed at the time she had an appointment. I predicted that I was going to be the next target, and one would try to attack me in my quarters, so I looked there, and found Lieutenant Landon, possessed by the alien," Jemelle explained. The captain nodded. A ring from the door came.

"Come in," the captain ordered, and the door opened, revealing James standing, there, looking extremely worried. "What is wrong, Mr. Lovett?"

"Can I speak with you privately?" James asked.

"We were just finishing up here. You are dismissed Lieutenant Iscani," the captain said with a nod, and Jemelle promptly left.

"Captain… I-I…" James began after Jemelle was gone.

"Did something happen?" the captain wondered.

"No, well, sort of. Q visited me," James said with a lot of hesitancy.

"Q?" the captain asked surprised, but not surprised at the same time.

"He told me… that I was raised by Q," James said, before wincing, as if expecting her to tell him he was crazy, or yell at him because she thought he was joking around.

"Captain to Doctor Galen, report to my ready room, now," the captain said tapping her badge, looking at James. Oh great, she thought he was crazy, just his luck. The two stared at each other in silence, until William Galen came in.

"Yes, captain?" William asked, spotting James, but choosing to let the captain tell him, before letting his mind formulate theories on why he was here.

"James is the Human Q that Q told us about," the captain stated, "Tell the doctor what you told me, Mr. Lovett." James looked at the doctor, now confused, thinking that they must be joking that they already knew.

"Q visited me, and told me that I was raised by Q, when you were unconscious, sir," James explained looking at the doctor.

"He did? I must say, I am a bit surprised. I was thinking that it was Iscani," William replied with a smile, "Don't worry, James. I'm one of the Human Q, the one before you."

"Ah ah ah!" Q said appearing by the doctor, "There was one in between you two, though she was more worried with exploration then becoming a Q."

"Damn it, Q," William muttered.

"Such a cozy discussion! Two of my favorite Human Q talking it out!" Q said pulling James and William together with his arms around their necks.

"Leave me alone," James said pushing Q away, while William seemed to not even resist.

"I've learned to just accept his annoyances," William explained.

"And you were with us for a shorter time!" Q laughed letting the two go.

"What do you want?" the captain snapped at Q.

"Oh, gotten a little feisty, Richards, have you? Perhaps you'll provide as much entertainment as Picard," Q suggested.

"I won't put up with your shenanigans, Q," the captain replied, "So please, leave."

"Well, since you said, please," Q said holding his hand up ready to snap, "I'll be watching." Q snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"I don't like that man," James noted.

"You haven't regained your memories?" William asked turning towards James, curiously, "And he told you?"

"Well, yeah. I think I remember one time, when I was tested whether I could have the powers of a Q or not, but otherwise…" James said trailing off.

"Don't worry," William said with a smile, "You'll regain them eventually. It took me around a year to remember."

"Will you tell Starfleet about me?" James asked, then looking towards the captain.

"I will, but I do not believe they will take you away. I will place a request to keep you aboard, and I'm sure Command will agree," the captain replied, "I must tell them about everything that has gone down, including the information about Doctor Galen here."

"I understand. If I am pulled, I will miss this ship," the doctor replied.

"I will insist on both of you staying. If not, I will accompany both of you back to Earth, and appeal to them in person," the captain promised.

"That could make you lose your job, Captain," James pointed out.

"True, but everyone on my crew is important to me. Commander Ciro will be able to take over for me if anything goes wrong," the captain replied with a smile.

"Thank you Captain… for caring about us," James said.

"It's all in the job description," the captain replied.


End file.
